¡Mocosas Metiches: Una navidad difícil de olvidar!
by simbalaika
Summary: Cuando los animatronics dicen algo que no debieron, haciendo que las chicas se molestasen con ellos, tendrán que arreglárselas solos para conseguir su perdón al ver que no es una simple rabieta. ¿Quien dice que los milagros de la navidad no existen? AU del fic Mocosas Metiches de SoFiLeXa.
1. La pelea

Si, Mocosas Metiches pertenece a SoFiLeXa ¿y que? B| Yo soy kul y escribo sobre ellas.(?)

Ok, vale. Vamos serios. Para aquellos que estén ya avisandola de que alguien tomó su fic...

TENGO SU PERMISO PERRAS! OH YEAH! *Bailecito(?)*

Básicamente, este fic surgió porque como me hablo mucho con ella, me dijo que planeaba el querer hacer un especial de navidad. Mientras ella iba diciendo ideas, una de ellas la que va a usar, a mi se me ocurrió la idea de ESTE fic. Cuando se la propuse solo me dijo una cosa:

Te lo encargo.

Así, sin mas.(?) Y yo ahí de ¿Ke? :'v ¿Me lo encargas para hacerlo tu o para hacerlo yo? Y bueno, supongo que ya os imagináis la respuesta.

Lo que me ha costado escribir el PRIMER capítulo. Debería ser un two-shot, un three-shot o un algo-shot(?) Supuestamente es solo de navidad. Pero las ideas que tengo son muy laaaaaaaaargas. Si fuera una puta serie de televisión serian tres capítulos de media hora. :'D Pero no, debe ser un fic que dudo que acabe el 25. PORQUE SOLO TENGO ESCRITO ESTO. Pero como Sofi esta ahí para joderme pos voy escribiendo.(?)

Los animatronics no me pertenecen, las mocosas tampoco, ni sus personalidades.

OTRA COSA. esto es AU así que no os deis ilusiones con la trama, LOS PERSONAJES Y LAS PAREJAS. Porque, obviamente... No voy a escribir un especial de otro escritor sin algo mio. e.e Y como se ve a simple vista que este AU tiene relación con Mocosas Metiches, también, DEBERIA verse a simple vista que tiene relación con Desechados al estar éste en relación con Mocosas Metiches. ¿Un lío? Si, es algo... Especial este especial. :'v

SI, NALA ESTÁ EN LA PIZZERIA BABYS! B|

Si lees más abajo entenderás a que me refiero.

Esto se está haciendo muy largo...

Habrá, como dije hace un momento, relación con Mocosas Metiches, y por OBLIGACION de la autora original he debido emparejar a Nala con BonBon. Le encanta el Toy Nallie, así que a los fans de NalaxToyBonnie ENHORABUENA, MORÍOS DE FANSERVISE. XD

¿Que como es que tengo el nombre del ship si quizás no los emparejo en mi fic? e.e Fácil. Tengo de todos.

Toy Nica

Toy Nallie

Toy Naddy

Nangle

Nappet(?)

A BB ni le nombro. :'D A ese meteoslo por el culito(?)

Así nadie sabrá con quien se queda Nala.

Poned #*nombre shipp* al shippeo de Nala que mas os guste. BBala no vale.(?)

Pero emparejarla con BonBon ES una de las obligaciones al darme permiso para escribir este pendejo fic. También y mas que otra cosa por comodidad y poder escribir algunas escenas, Carina y Nala viven juntas, en casa de la Europea, que ella vive cerca de la pizzería y no como la pelinegra que vive a una burrada de distancia. Explico eso para que se entiendan cosas.(?) Otras cosas debería explicarlas pero me da pereza. Eso si, NO tiene porque tener relación lo que pasa aquí con Desechados y/o Mocosas Metiches. Es AU, lo repito.

Una ultima cosa:

Es AU(?)

()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()

-¡Mamagüewos insensibles!- Nozomi va lanzando sillas al primer animatronic que ve, con un cabreo evidente en la cara y en la acción de lanzar sillas.

La rubia de ojos azules esquiva una de sus multiples sillas lanzadas hacia ella.- ¿¡Te quieres calmar de una puta vez niñata?! ¡Vas a destrozar el local so' loca!- Antes de poder decir nada más debe agacharse para no recibir un sillazo. Obvio que no le dolería, pero su linda cara debería ser reparada y como que no tiene ganas.

-¡Esto les pasa por meterse con la navidad, pinche insensibles!- Luz dice eso sacando un momento la cabeza de su escondite, pero para evitar que Nozomi le lance alguna silla, la pelimorada es arrastrada de nuevo fuera del punto de mira de la albina por su prima, evitando perder la cabeza o alguna extremidad.

-¡Nosotros no hemos dicho nada!- Ahora es el turno de Toy Bonnie en esquivar una de sus sillas, casi dándole en una de sus preciadas orejas.- ¡Si llegas a tocarme mis orejas con tus mugrientas sillas te...!-

No tiene tiempo de decir nada más porque Freddy lo agarra de las orejas y lo encara con una mirada poco amigable. BonBon acaba por cruzarse de brazos ya algo harto de que siempre le hagan lo mismo cuando amenaza a una de las humanas tan repugnantes que hay en esta pizzería.

-¡Freddy sueltale!- Bueno, no todas son tan repugnantes.- ¡Nozomi, dile a tu oso que le suelte!- La castaña se lanza hacia él pero Freddy lo ve venir, y lo suelta indiferente, observando como el conejo se agarra las orejas patéticamente, yéndose tranquilamente, o lo haría de no ser por entrar en el punto de mira de Nozomi, teniendo que apartarse para no tener que ser reparado al ser golpeado por un dichosa silla.

-¿BonBon estás bien?- Le agarra las orejas suavemente para examinarlas, obligando al azul a inclinarse hacia abajo en una postura poco cómoda.

-¡Traidora! ¿¡No se suponía que también estabas arrecha con esos mamagüevos?!- Gabriela sale un momento de su escondite para entrar enseguida evitando que una silla le descoloque el cuello de su sitio.

-¡Y lo estoy, pero te recuerdo que quien los repara si se pelean o Nozomi les lanza una silla soy yo!- BonBon la agarra y la aparta del punto de impacto de otra silla.- Gracias mi amor.~- Frunce el ceño al recibir una mirada coqueta de él.- Pero sigo muy molesta.- Al ver que tiene las orejas bien se las suelta de manera agresiva, yéndose a esconderse con las demás.

-Ya te vale Nala. Nosotras ahí bien arrechas y tú te vas con tu noviecito.- La de ojos rojos se cruza de brazos mientas Nala sólo rueda los ojos.

-Perdona, ¿Pero quien se encarga de evitar que el dueño nos despida por desfigurar a los animatronics? Para mi que se pudra, pero que no tenga que repararlo después.- se cruza de brazos igual que ella y se encoge de hombros.

-¡NADIE SE METE CON LA NAVIDAD, ¿ESCUCHARON?!- Nozomi sigue a los suyo, destrozando el local y lanzando más sillas si es que quedan.

-¡Eso no es mas que un truco de marketing para vender más durante ésta época del año!- Foxy agarra una silla antes de que impacte contra el suelo, evitando al menos que una silla se rompa.

-¡Ya deja de lanzar sillas que no merecen acabar en el suelo por ellos!- Nala sale del escondite dispuesta a detenerla, pero es arrastrada hacia los baños por Toy Chica antes de que Nozomi le lance otra silla.- ¿Que?- Borde la mira sin ganas, frunciendo el ceño.

-No me jodas con que tú piensas como ellas. Te recordaba más lista.- se pone las manos en la cadera, algo molesta.

-Ah, claro. Es que no ser una zumbada como ellas me da el poder para darme igual la navidad, no te jode.- Se gira dispuesta a irse pero es detenida por la rubia.

-Encima que evito que te conviertas en puré de humana...- La suelta y se va primero, andando como una supuesta estrella de hollywood.

-¡Ya calmate! ¡No vas a convencernos de nada lanzado sillas!- Chica trata de llegar a la albina, pero Nozomi se aparta y se sube a otra mesa, lanzando otra silla.- ¡Niñata inconsciente, vas a acabar por caerte si sigues haciendo esas estupideces!-

Freddy, sin decir nada, sujeta a su novia por detrás, agarrandola hasta que se calma lo suficiente como para dejar de que lance sillas.

-Por fin.- Gabriela y las demás salen de donde estaban, yendo hasta su amiga sin mirar a los robots.

-¿Porque os poneis así por unos regalos?- Toy Freddy empieza a poner las sillas en su sitio junto a otros animatronics, porque saben de antemano que ellas no lo van a recoger.

-No son sólo los regalos pendejo. La navidad es tiempo para vivirla en familia, para estar con los que se ama y atiborrarse de comida rica y suculenta que no se come en otras festividades.- Con pose kul para ella, se toma el cabello y se hace una coleta, harta de ver sus caras.- Y como dije antes de que Nozomi empezara a lanzar sillas por VUESTRA culpa, no sabríais como celebrarla sin nosotras.-

-Y te lo repetimos, no dependemos de unas humanas para celebrar nada. Ni nos importan este tipo de fiestas.- Mangle mete boca en el asunto, consiguiendo que alguno mire con casi miedo a su pareja humana al ver el enojo que les provoca escuchar esas palabras.

-Bien. Bien, no dependen de nosotras. Bien. Entonces no sé que coño hacemos aquí para cuidar de ustedes.- Antes de continuar, la europea habla por ella.

-Si tanto os podeis cuidar solitos, mejor nos vamos y no volvemos.- Se cruza de brazos.- ¿Os da asco la navidad? Bien, pues entonces la celebraremos FUERA de ésta jodida pizzería y de todos vosotros. Así no tendremos que ver vuestras caras de asco.- Dicho esto se dispone a salir del edificio, pero al recordar que es de madrugada se da la vuelta y se dirige a la oficina.

-Eso mismo. ¿No les apetece vernos celebrando la navidad? Vale, perfecto, nos olvidamos de ustedes hasta que dicha fecha pase.- Andando como divas, Luz y Gabriela se dirigen también a la oficina, yendo las dos que faltan también ahí luego se girarles la cara a sus parejas.

-¡A mi no me gires la cara!- Toy Chica pega el suelo con el pie con una de sus rabietas.

-Oh, ¿Eso también te molesta? Que pena me da.- la pelinegra sigue su rumbo hasta sentarse encima de la mesa, cruzándose de brazos mientras Luz cierra las puertas.

-Venga. No me jodas que os habéis enfadado.- Bonnie golpea la puerta.- Luz, tus hijos ya tienen de mal ejemplo a su padre, que su madre los abandone va a ser traumáticos para ellos.- Dice eso llevando a los cinco conejitos en sus brazos. Justo después de decir eso la susodicha abre la puerta, agarra a los cinco conejos y cierra la puerta de nuevo.- ¡Venga ya!-

-Nala, de Luz lo entiendo porque está rematadamente loca, ¿pero tu? ya sal que Luz me está sacando los nervios.- Toy Bonnie dice eso sujetando a la conejita llamada Luz de raza Tan. (Parece un doberman en conejo.(?))

Imitando a la Luz humana, Nala abre la puerta, coge a la conejita y cierra la puerta.

-Ya hace un añito que la sobrinita de mi prima llegó. Recuerdo el día que llegó la pequeña Luz... Todos nos alegramos tanto...- Todas menos Nala se empiezan a descojonar.

-Eres una copiona.- Luz dice eso sujetando a Gabriela que se cae de la risa.

-Jaja. Será que casi no os desmayais tu y Bonnie al ver a vuestra sobrinita.- Le saca la lengua y deja a la pequeña Luz en el suelo que se pone a jugar con BonBon. El conejo. El real.

Durante toda la noche las chicas siguen encerradas en la oficina, por suerte la energía aguanta hasta las seis milagrosamente, yéndose sin ni siquiera mirarles o hablarles. Obvio que los animatronics tratan de detenerlas, pero simplemente nada funciona.

Justo cuando salen, Marceline llega, encontrándose a la pollita toy tratando de tirar de Carina para que no se vaya mientras las demás tiran de Carina hacia el lado opuesto.

-¡Toy Chica sueltala!- Nala tira de Nozomi a la vez que Gabriela y Luz tiran de ella mientras Nozomi tira de Carina.

-¡NO SE VA DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE DEJE DE ESTAR MOLESTA CONMIGO!-

-¡Me van a arrancar los brazos wey!- Consigue soltarse de la rubia, cayendo todas las humanas hacia atrás una encima de la otra.- ¡Nala, se que estoy rebuena pero no me toques el culo!-

-¡Yo no toco nada! ¡Gabriela deja de tocarme la teta...! A no, que es mi propia mano...-

-¿¡Entonces quien me toca el culo?!- Carina trata de salir del enredo que han formado todas entre brazos y piernas, sin conseguirlo.

-Creo que soy yo... No noto mi mano... Tia, has engordado coño.- Luz tira de su propio brazo para dejar de manosear accidentalmente el culo de Carina, empezando al fin a levantarse todas. Siendo Nozomi la única sin ningún tipo de golpe al ser la que estaba encima de todas.

-¿Estan bien?- Marcy se acerca antes de ser tomada por Mangle, quien la intenta agarrar pero ella no se deja.- Mangle espera.-

-Eso. Dile que no.- Todas giran la cara a sus respectivas parejas cuando se acercan, ganándose bufidos de molestia de ellos.

-¿Me perdí algo?- Marcy alza una ceja, mirando a las chicas sin entender.

-Nada. ¡Sólo que esos muñecos dijeron que no necesitan de nosotras para la navidad!- Luz se pone un brazo en la cara, en pose dramática.

-... Ni que hubieran dicho algo fuera de lo común...- Carina le agarra los mofletes.

-¿¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?! ¡Creiamos que estabas de nuestro lado!- Imita la acción de Luz, pero con unos melones rebotando por el movimiento.

Los animatronics suspiran como solo ellos saben hacer, de manera algo molesta y frustrada, la diferencia es que esta vez Marceline les acompaña.

-Vamos, no sean así. Ni que les fuera la vida en ello el celebrarla o no.-

Todas se apartan con caras de horror, a la vez que Gabriela se gira muy, MUY, arrecha.

-Uy... ¿Se... Arrechó verdad?- Nala se inclina hacia Luz, mirando a Gabriela algo asustada.

-Y mucho. Nadie le toca la navidad. Es como a los españoles les toquen la paella.- Nala se horroriza ante tal atrocidad.

-Venga chicas. Salgamos de aquí y dejemosla con ellos.- Carina agarra el brazo de Nala y Nozomi y todas se empiezan a ir como si imitaran a Mangle.

Marceline se queda con cara estupefacta, acabando negando con la cabeza mientras otros trabajadores ingresan en el lugar.

Por la tarde, en uno de los descansos todos se reúnen en el Backstage por petición del conejo azul.

-¿¡No visteis su cara?! ¡Nala está noche me va a matar por algo que VOSOTROS habéis dicho!- Señala acusatoriamente a Mangle, Foxy y Marceline, los principales culpables de que su novia esté súper arrecha. Según él.

El zorro le aparta la mano de un golpe.- ¡A mi me importa un comino lo que tu novia te haga, niñita exploradora!- Le levanta el cuello de la camisa con el garfio, con esto basta para ponerlo nervioso.

-¡P... Pero fue tu culpa! ¡Ademas de que tu noviecita también está cabreada contigo, zorro viejo!- Foxy lo suelta de golpe, dejando que se golpee el trasero contra el suelo soltando una risa.

-Lo que es seguro es que Nala y Carina están molestas.- Toy Chica se mira las uñas, algo indiferente.- Pero ya veras como esta noche están como siempre.-

-Tampoco entiendo porqué les molesta que no nos guste la navidad.- Bonnie se encoge de hombros, en el fondo preocupado pero viendo a su toy actuar así, prefiere reír que dejar que se rían de él.

-Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Ni que Nala fuera tan tsundere como Foxy.- Escucha un Oye! de Foxy que ingora por completo.- Las niñatas esas estarán como siempre, deja de molestar al personal con tus inseguridades mariconas.-

-¿¡AUN SALIENDO CON NALA ME SEGUÍS LLAMANDO ASI?! ¿¡ENSERIO?!- Está que se arranca las orejas.

-Lo maricón no te lo quita nadie. Que seas un maricón rarito es tu problema.- Golden desaparece antes de recibir el golpe del conejo con coletas, escuchándose su risa en eco.

-Os odio enserio.- Sale del backstage furioso.

-Es que me encanta llamarle marica porque incluso luego de demostrarnos que no lo es sigue molestándose. Menudo idiota.- Bonnie suelta una risa divertida seguida de varios de sus... ¿amigos? ¿compañeros? Lo que sean.

Mientras en la casa de Nala están ella y Carina dando de comer a los perros de la europea mientras Luz y Gabriela toquetean todos los armarios de la cocina junto a la nevera para buscar algo que comer que les parezca sabroso. Mientras, Nozomi siendo la segunda mas normal después de Nala, está sentada en la mesa de la cocina tomándose un zumo de naranja junto a una tostada con queso y jamón.

-Ya dejad de tocarlo todo. Coño, que esta semana me tocó a mi ordenar la compra.- Nala va hasta Luz y le alcanza unos cereales de un armario algo alto para ella.

-Gracias.- Se fija en la marca.- Ay, estos no me gustan.- Se los devuelve.- Mejor me preparo unas arepas.- Se encoge de hombros y se va hasta los fogones para prepararlo todo mientras la castaña clava las uñas en la caja luchando por no darle una colleja.

-¡Gabriela no dejes el refrigerador abierto!- Carina cierra la puerta del electrodoméstico mientras la nombrada se toma la leche del propio envase.

-Que rica está por dios.- Se relame los labios dejando la leche en la mesa mientras Nala acaba de poner la mesa y ayuda a Luz con las arepas.

-Haré unas mas para Pup... No.- Frunce el ceño.- Estoy molesta con ellos.- Dicho esto guarda los ingredientes y deja lo necesario solo para ellas.

Todas empiezan a comerse las arepas y las tostadas junto con la leche, zumos u otras bebidas algo dulces.

-¿Quien irá hoy a la pizzería?- Nala pregunta ganándose miradas de todas.

-Yo no.- Todas le contestan a la vez.

-Te toca.- Carina sonríe divertida

-Los cojones.- Nala le lanza una uva que ella esquiva y uno de los perros se come. (Enserio, a los perros por lo visto les gustan las uvas. O al menos los de mi familia.)

-Eres la única que ha dicho "Yo no". Como dirías tú, te jodes, a pechugar con las consecuencias.- La de lentes se ríe junto a su prima y la ojirojos mientras Nozomi es la única que aguanta la risa.

-Os odio con todas mis putas fuerzas.-

-Tambien te amamos.-

-No quiero ir...- Pone un puchero que todas ingoran.- Mañana va una de vosotras. Un día cada una.- Todas se miran entre ellas.- Sino no voy y se quedan solos. Cosa que le daría motivos a nuestro "querido' jefe para echarnos. ¿Hecho?- Extiende la mano y todas se la dan de vuelta.

-Hecho.-

00:00 (o 12:00 como pone SoFiLeXa)

 **La noche de Nala.**

Nala entra en la pizzería mientras Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie se acercan los primeros esperando su abrazo diario, pero en vez de eso reciben una bofetada cada uno.

-¿¡Pero que...?!- Se la quedan mirando sin entender. Le duele mas la mano a Nala que la cara a ellos, pero ni le importa y se dirige a la oficina.

-¿Donde está Luz?-

-¿Donde esta Gabriela?-

-¿Donde está Ca...? ¡A mi no me ignores!- Es ignorada.(?)

La humana se encierra en la oficina cerrando las puertas y poniéndose los auriculares para no escucharles. Ya cuando se acabe la batería hará algo.

-¡NALA!- esperan respuesta.- ¡NIÑATA DEL DEMONIO!- nada.- ¡A mi nadie me ignora!- La rubia old golpea la puerta.

-Me ignora a mi no te va a ignorar a ti, serás estúpida.- Toy Chica niega con la cabeza cruzada de brazos.

-¿Donde esta Luz? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿¡Acaso está muerta?!- Ya Bonnie se pone a ridiculizarse con sus preocupaciones exageradas.

-Claro. Por eso Nala está aquí tan tranquila.- El oso de mejillas pintadas le mira mal, rodando los ojos a los pocos segundos.

-No sé vosotros, pero a mi me huele a que siguen enfadadas... ¡TAL Y COMO OS DIJE!- BonBon los mira furioso.

Freddy solo los observa desde lejos mientras esos discuten tontamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿No preguntaras por tu novia?- Golden aparece a su lado, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro.

Él solo sopla con molestia.- ¿Deberia? Ya sé donde está y con quien.-

-¿Seguro? Podría buscar a alguien con quien vengarse de ti.- Desaparece antes de que Freddy le golpee, dejandolo gruñir solito.

1:00 AM

-Be my bad boy. Be my man. Be my weekend loved, but don't be my friend.~- Mientras Nala sigue cantando, BonBon está abrazando sus rodillas y meciendose detrás de la puerta, creyendo que la letra va por él, entrandole unas ganas de arrancar partes metálicas difíciles de aguantar.

Bonnie se lo queda mirando sin entender, intentando "animarlo". Y con las comillas me refiero a darle alguna patada para que espabile. Amor de hermanos se dice.(?)

2:00

Todos están en el escenario de los Olds, con cara aburrida. Bueno, acostumbrarse a que cada noche sea una locura para de repente que esté todo DEMASIADO tranquilo y sin la opción de matar a nadie... ¿Pues como deben reaccionar? Se aburren como nunca en sus fantasmales/animatronicas vidas.

-Puppet, ¿no puedes ir al menos a molestarla un rato? Joder, que se enfade o algo, que estar así es peor que quitármela de encima cuando se le despierta la vena mecánica.- Toy Chica dice eso toqueteando la guitarra de BonBon. ¿Porque? Porque se le antoja. Punto.

El títere, pasando de su cara, esta en el fondo molesto porque no le ha traído arepas. No, no va a reconocer que tiene un _pequeño_ problema con dicha comida.- No tengo porqué hacerlo.- Dicho esto se va a su caja.

Toy Chica suelta un gruñido de frustración. Podría ir a cocinar si no fuera porque Golden y su odiosa versión antigua están encerrados ahí. Mangle se balancea por el tejado tan aburrida como lo además, probó a robarle el sombrero al oso toy un rato, pero ya acostumbrado a esa broma el castaño ni se inmutó así que no sabe qué hacer. Podrían causar una buena pelea, pero destrozarían el local y deberían arreglarlo antes de las seis, así que no.

Foxy, Bonnie y BonBon están delante de la puerta golpeándola sin parar, y al mirar por las ventanas ven a Nala enseñándoles sus sensuales dedos del medio.

3:00 PM

-¡Voy a besar a Toy Chica!-

-Dale mi pésame.-

-¡Tambien a Mangle!-

-Bonito trio.-

El ojiverde está por arrancarse las coletas.- Ugh... ¡Tambien a Chica!-

-¡A mi no me metas!- La nombrada aparece por el pasillo dispuesta a golpearlo pero antes de llegar a él se escucha la respuesta de la humana.

-Ve con ella. ¡Siempre está de mal humor! Si Golden no la satisface quizás tu si.- La voz es tan monótona, borde, desagradable y agria, que nadie se toma las palabras enserio.

-¿¡QUE COÑO DEBO DECIR PARA QUE DEJES DE ESTAR MOLESTA?! ¡Ya me disculpé por algo QUE YO NO DIJE!- Ir diciendo que besaras a otras es lo mejor, no te jode. :'v

No recibe respuesta de Nala. Está demasiada ocupada descargandose algún truco para pokemon.

El conejo se cae de rodillas con una depresión cerniendose sobre él. Da tanta pena que hasta a Chica le llega algo de "malestar" por verle así. En concreto asco y vergüenza ajena. Chica es un amor. :'D

4:00

-¿Y que mierda queréis que haga yo? No pienso entrar ahí para "pedirle" que salga.- Golden se queda mirando las versiones toy algo molesto.

Toy Freddy va a insultarle, pero Mangle lo ve venir y le da una colleja, moviendo las cejas de modo como diciéndole algo. Concretamente que hable pero sin insultar.

El oso solo se frota la cabeza gruñendo.- Por... Por...- No le salen las palabras. Es que su orgullo es demasiado como para decir esto en frente de esa versión vieja y horrenda delante de él. Pero recibe otra colleja, ahora de Toy Chica.- Agh... Por...- Da una mirada de odio a sus "amigos" y vuelve a mirar a Golden.- Favor.- Se cruza de brazos y aparta la mirada.

Golden acerca su oído al rostro del castaño mas bajito.- ¿Que?-

-¡No pienso repetirlo! ¡Hazlo!- Pum. Se apaga la luz y las puertas se abren.- ¿¡AHORA, ENSERIO?! ¿¡NO PODIA PASAR ESTO UNOS DIEZ SEGUNDOS ANTES?!-

Todos van hasta Nala queriendo de una vez una explicación, siendo todos los toys y todos los olds menos Puppet los que van a entrar en la oficina. Cuando solo les quedan un par de pasos para entrar, ven a Nala sacar una especie de aparato que suelta un par de chispas azules, al ver eso los toys pegan un grito súper uke y salen corriendo de ahí ante la mirada confusa y atónita de sus originales. (si alguien quiere saber de donde sacan el miedo los toys, leed Desechados. Obvio es un fic mio.(?) )

-¿Que coño les ha...? ¡GYAAA!- Bonnie se cae al suelo sin conocimiento luego de recibir una súper descarga en la espalda de parte de Nala, que tiene una cara aburrida en la cara, como si lo que acabara de hacer no fuera nada. Aunque la cara de Bonnie si da risa.(?)

Los otros cuatro, incluyendo a Golden, se la quedan mirando con cara estupefacta y de poder se les caería la gotita en la cabeza. Nala les mira y, como si fuera esto una advertencia todos salen de ahí por si acaso, siendo perseguidos por Nala. La primera en ser acorralada es Chica, fácil teniendo en cuenta que era previsible el que se escondiera en la cocina y aunque nunca lo admitirá también le ha agarrado cariño a Nala, por lo que no es capaz de dañarla. Por suerte su caballero de brillante armadura aparece, o diciéndolo de otra forma Golden se pone entra su novia y la humana.

-No hagas una tonte...- Chica lo empuja hacia Nala a lo que la humana lo aprovecha para darle un calambrazo a él mientras la pollita old sale corriendo de la cocina siendo perseguida por la humana rápidamente mientras Golden se queda en el suelo medio ido del jodido dolor.

-¡APARTA ESA COSA DE MI DESQUICIADA!- sigue corriendo hasta llegar al escenario y se agarra a Freddy, usándolo de escudo pese a que él intenta largase.

-¡SUELTAME!- Ambos ven como Nala se acerca con aparato en mano de manera tranquila. No le tienen miedo, obvio no. Pero viendo lo que les ha hecho a Bonnie y a Golden como que no quieren esa cosa cerca. Que nadie pregunte por los Toys que esos se escondieron mejor. :'v

-Venga...~ Si no es nada. No es mas que un juguete que unos tontos como los toys no pueden soportar. ¿No dijisteis algo así?- Se sigue acercando hasta que Chica sale corriendo, luego de que vuelve a empujar a quien tenia delante para salvarse ella. Antes de que el oso le de un golpe o algo a Nala, ella usa el aparatito para dejarlo KO. Aunque para gusto de ella suelta un gritito de dolor antes de caerse al suelo mareado.

5:00 AM

Puppet observa aen silencio a Nala desde el techo mientras ella busca a Chica y a Foxy. Los toys es como si hubieran desaparecido. (Aunque en realidad solo se han escondido en los baños abrazados entre ellos temblando.(?) )

Foxy está en la Pirate Cove mientras que Chica va cambiando de lugar. De momento Nala se centra en la rubia.

-¿¡COMO MIERDA ME ENCUENTRAS TODO EL PUTO RATO?! ¡VETE A MAMARSELA AL CONEJO GAY! ¡E... ESPERA NO ACERQUES ESTA COSA A...! ¡AAAGH!- Otra que cae. Aunque antes de perder el conocimiento por el shock dice algo de "joder como duele" algo así pero en estilo Chica.(?)

-Solo me queda Foxy.- Dicho esto deja a la rubia tumbada en medio del pasillo y se va a la Pirate Cove.- Tú, zorro de mierda...- Antes de seguir hablando el zorro le quita el aparato y la agarra por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Ja! ¿¡Y ahora qué harás marinera de agua dulce?!-

-Vale. Me ganaste, lo siento.- Levanta las manos como diciéndole "no llevo nada y me rindo", pero el tono tan neutral con el que habla le hace dudar al pelirrojo.

Se la queda mirando unos minutos mientras ella no aparta la mirada. Al final la suelta aún con aparato en mano.

-Voy a deshacerme de esa cosa.- Se gira dispuesto a irse, pero justo luego de darle la espalda recibe una descarga de otra pistola eléctrica que tenia escondida por si las moscas, dejándolo tumbado.

Nala lo único que hace es guardarse los aparatos en su mochila luego de regresar a la oficina, donde en la entrada aun yace Bonnie, el conejo se tambalea, aunque pasaron ya casi dos horas desde el calambrazo sigue sin ser capaz de levantarse. Y decían que los toys eran mas débiles que ellos. Ya, ellos recibieron varias y aun así se levantaban(?).

-Si quieres te doy otra descarga.- Lo mira sin sonreír ni lo mas mínimo.

-T... Te voy a...- Se cae de nuevo al tratar de levantarse.- Despidete de Luz y sus amigas por esto...- Otra vez al suelo.

-Uno: tengo permiso de Luz y las demás. Dos: os reías de los toys. Al menos ellos soportaron no una, sino innumerables descargas eléctricas y aun así se levantaban.- no puede evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa al verlo sufrir. Oh, cuanto deseaba hacer esto.

-A... A ellos no les has perseguido...- Gruñe agarrándose al marco de la puerta para ponerse de pie aun tambaleándose.

-Tienen un severo trauma con esa cosa, por hoy es suficiente castigo el tan solo ver el aparato.- Ve como poco a poco consigue levantarse e ir hacia ella.- Tres... Dos... Uno...-

6:00

-Odio tu asquerosa suerte...- Antes de caerse Nala lo sujeta, ayudándole a andar hasta el escenario.- No pienso darte las gracias por esto.-

-Si hago esto es porque debéis estar en vuestros sitios. Creeme, no lo he hecho por gusto.- Se va a buscar a los toys, encontrándolos en los baños y sacándolos a la fuerza, ella tiene sus trucos, y los obliga a ayudar a los demás a volver al escenario.

-Me da asco el simple hecho de verte. El que me toques ya es nauseabundo.- Freddy nunca dará las gracias. Ni nunca se sentirá agradecido. Bueno, lo último ya no sé, a tanto no llego.

-Esto debería decirlo yo.- Toy Freddy aprieta los dientes mientras sujeta a su versión old para evitar que se caiga, si deja que eso pase su sombrero y pajarita pagarán las consecuencias. Obviamente los tiene Nala junto a unas tijeras.

Toy Chica y Chica prefieren no decirse nada. Simplemente la ojiazul deja que la ojiviolacea se recueste en ella lo suficiente para no tambalearse y la lleva a su sitio. No es que tengan muchas ganas de hablar.

Mangle lo único que hace es arrastrar al pelirrojo por el pie hasta la Pirate Cove, dejando que se levante solo. El primer motivo es que no quiere ayudarle, el segundo es que Foxy no quiere que le ayude.

El último en llegar a su sitio es Golden, lo normal sería que desapareciese y apareciese en su sitio pero el calambrazo aun le tiene mareado, por lo que BonBon acaba por tener que cargarlo después de que Nala intente usar el aparato con él.

-¿¡Nunca te han dicho que pesas un coño?! ¡Joder con tu mierda de traje tan pesado!- Golden no hace mas que gruñirle y mirarle mal, pero no responde, ya se la devolverá la próxima noche. (¿Me lo parece a mi o eso sonó muy mal?)

En cuanto Golden pisa el escenario, Marceline entra en el local, observando incrédula como Toy Bonnie ayuda al oso dorado a subir en dicho escenario.- ¿Que...?-

-Que te responda Nala. Ella es la culpable.- Bonnie se cruge la espalda con dolor, odiando admitir que esa cosa duele mucho. Demasiado.

-¿No hace tanta gracia si te pasa a ti, eh?- Toy Chica le da una ligera palmada en la espalda sonriendo diabólicamente, consiguiendo un grito del pelimorado.

En ese momento Nala vuelve donde ellos con la mochila entre las manos, girando la cara incluso a Marceline. Al ver eso Puppet la agarra del brazo y la mira de manera seria, la europea le mira molesta, pero al ver su cara relaja su mirada a una algo... "Triste".

-Os pasasteis.- Se suelta del títere y mira a los demás.- Cada acto conlleva sus consecuencias.- Les gira la cara.- Esta noche vendrá otra.- Se va saliendo del local dando un portazo.

Todos se miran entre ellos, acabando mirando a BonBon.

-¿Y ahora yo que coño he hecho?-

-Es tu novia, tú debías calmarla y sufrir las descargas.-

-¡PERO SI FUISTEIS VOSOTROS QUIEN LES DIJERON ESO!- Se va cabreado hasta su sitio correspondiente.

Marcy solo puede darse un facepalm y negar con la cabeza.

-No debieron decir esas cosas de la navidad. Si, a mi tampoco me gusta, pero si a ellas les gusta lo mínimo que deberían hacer como sus respectivas parejas es respetarlo.-

-¿Y porqué ellas no pueden respetar que no nos guste?-

-El año pasado lo celebraron.-

-¡CALLA! ¡NO ME LO RECUERDES!- BonBon se pone en una esquina abrazando sus piernas luego de que, atraído por la conversación se acercara.

Todos le ignoran y prestan atención a la humana, que por lo visto no parece importarle mucho el asunto.

-Si de verdad quieren que les perdonen deberán hacer algo con lo que quieran perdonarlos.-

-¿Y que coño hacemos? ¿Una fiesta navideña con regalos?- Cruzado de brazos Toy Freddy alza una ceja hablando de manera sarcástica, claro que... Tal y como le miran su mirada cambia a una de incomprensión.

-Buena idea. A ellas les encantan las fiestas.- Toy Chica se pone dos dedos en el mentón con cara pesativa, siendo copiada por Bonnie y Chica.

Marcy abre los ojos con sorpresa.- ¡Nononononono! ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡No tienen ni idea de fiestas ni regalos! ¡Ademas de que no pueden hacerlo básicamente!-

-Tú nos ayudarás. Eres humana, tú puedes convencer al jefe de arreglar este sitio y tienes la opción de ir a comprar los regalos.- Freddy se une a la conversación. Nunca admitirá que hecha de menos a Nozomi, nunca admitirá que no es nada sin ella. Que romántico viniendo de parte de él. :'3

-No sé si recordais que están molestas por decir que NO necesitamos a unas humanas como ellas para celebrar nada. Y ahora le estamos pidiendo ayuda a ella, como que la cosa no cuadra.- Golden trata de parecer duro por fuera, pero por dentro desea poder tirarse al suelo un rato. Un calambrazo directo al estómago es doloroso, incluso para él.

Aunque quieresn seguir hablando de eso, los trabajadores empiezan a llegar por lo que deciden hablar mas tarde ese tema.

Mientras en casa de Nala, la puerta principal se abre, entrando la castaña y cerrando la puerta después, yendo directa a la ducha. Un vez se ha duchado va a la cocina, se toma un vaso grande del primer zumo que ve y se va directa a la cama, bostezando.

Cuando por fin se le empiezan a cerrar los ojos nota algo moverse a su lado y pasar un brazo por encima de ella, abrazándola ligeramente. Al mirar a su derecha se encuentra a Carina dormida profundamente, ella solo suspira y cierra los ojos.

-Otra vez me equivoqué de cuarto...- Bosteza.- Bah, he dormido con Toy Chica y Mangle a la vez. No va a ser peor...- Dicho esto se duerme.

Al cabo de unas horas Carina se despierta, encontrándose a Nala dormida acurrucada en ella y la primera idea que se le viene a la cabeza es, obviamente, la mas pervertida.

La pelinegra pega un grito de terror, despertando a Nala que también suelta un grito del susto.

-¿¡Y ahora porque coño gritas?!- A Nala nunca se la debe despertar de un susto. Sino está como perro rabioso sin comer.

-¿¡Porque siempre que sueño que me cojo a Toy Chica me despierto a tu lado?! ¡No me jodas que ayer cogimos un pedo tan grande que me lié contigo pensando que eras mi sensual pollita!- ¿Está es Carina? Sep, la recién levantada.

Nala no sabe si reírse o darle una colleja.- ¡Lo primero: Que asco, me lo imaginé! ¡Lo segundo: DEJA DE PEGARME ESOS SUSTOS COÑO!- Se tumba y se tapa de nuevo.- Tengo sueño.- Dicho esto trata de pasar de ella.

-¡Vete a tu cuarto!- Le quita el edredón de encima.

-¡Dejame en paz!- Le quita el edredón y se tapa de nuevo.- Tengo sueño, ya vete a comer o algo. Y no hagas ruido.-

-¡Que te vayas a tu cama!- Dicho esto empiezan a forcejear acabando por lo que parecería a ojos de cualquiera, una escena lésbica. Pero de las fuertes(?) okno, solo llegan a tirarse de los pelos. XD

Al final ambas se acaban durmiendo del cansancio en una postura poco cómoda. Imaginaos a Carina encima de Nala con una mano en su pelo agarrado fuertemente y Nala con una rodilla clavándose en las costillas de Carina. A la vez ambas roncando ligeramente. Mas o menos sería la imagen que has creado en tu sucia mente. Porque ni yo no pude evitar imaginarme otra cosa.(?)

Un par de horas después Carina se despierta, y luego de pintarle unas bonitas letras en la frente con permanente a su compañera de piso... O casa mejor dicho, se va a desayunar tan pancha, tarareando alguna canción cualquiera.

En la pizzería.

Todos están en la Pirate Cove aprovechando el descanso mas largo de la tarde, estando Bonnie y Toy Chica con una libreta cada uno y un lápiz.

-A ver... ¿Y como lo hacemos? De noche las tiendas están cerradas. Así que escaparnos a esas horas descartado. De día... ¿Como salimos y encontramos lo que buscamos? Si no sabemos ubicarnos ni entablar conversaciones con humanos normales.- Toy chica se mira con el pelimorado sin hallar respuesta mientras los demás hacen un esfuerzo por pensar.

-No podemos salir sin que lo noten. Es imposible. Los únicos que podrían son Puppet y Golden. Y uno está más que descartado.- Mangle ladea la cabeza con cara preocupada, odia el hecho de saber que Nala esta enfadada con ella. Y un poco por las demás, pero no tanto.(?)

Foxy se reajusta el garfio mientras empieza a hablar.- Deberiamos causar una distracción para poder salir sin que lo noten.- Toy Chica sonríe y lo apunta en la libreta.

-Pero se darían cuenta igual que once animatonics han desaparecido.- Toy Freddy está ahí por Nala, porque las demás se las puede tragar el diablo. Este es igual a Freddy, como que el orgullo se lo come por dentro.

-Me refiero a unos cuantos, idiota. Si sólo dos o tres se fueran los demás podrían causar distracciones para que la gente no se diera cuenta.- BonBon rueda los ojos ante lo obvio.

-Reconozco que la idea es buena. ¿Pero como lo hacemos para cubrir a los que faltan? Y lo mas importante, ¿Como conseguimos el dinero para comprar lo que hace falta? Porque yo no pienso pedirle ayuda a... Ese.- Refiriéndose obvio al hermano de Gabriela, Bonnie muerde el extremo final del lápiz, rascándose la cabeza pensando en la manera de conseguir dinero.

-Eso dejadmelo a mi. Sé de alguien que puede ayudarnos.- Toy Freddy se gana miradas de todos, tres de ellas algo cómplices.- A cambio de algo. Sólo necesito un teléfono.-

-¿Sabes usarlos?- Todos los toys se ríen.

-¿No sabes usarlos?- Chica debe aguantar las ganas de ahorcarlo. Por las chicas, que sino... Aunque en realidad es por Golden que sostiene su muñeca. :'v

-Miradlos. Y se creen mejores que nosotros sin saber ni siquiera usar un aparatito tan común como un teléfono móvil. Como se nota que somos las versiones mejoradas de todos vosotros chatarra.- Mangle se ríe escandalosamente junto a sus compañeros.

-Quizás no sé de eso. Pero si hay algo que sé usar es mi puño. Y lo utilizaré en vuestras mugrientas caras como no cambies de tema.- ambos zorros se miran despectivamente.

-Si ya. Usa las amenazas que no sabes usar nada más.-

El pelirrojo decide calmarse, por el momento.- ¿A quien vas a llamar? Ni que tuvieras amantes por ahí.- Foxy suelta una risa junto a varios de los presentes.

Toy Freddy suelta un gruñido y mira a Mangle, ella, entendiendo el mensaje va hasta la oficina, arranca de cuajo el teléfono y se lo trae, consiguiendo que el oso de mejillas pintadas se de un facepalm.

-Mangle... ¡No seas imbécil!-

-¡Ya veo lo mucho que la quieres hablándole así!- Al fin me acordé de Endo. :'D

Literalmente BonBon y Chica deben sujetarlo para evitar que cometa una tontería. Por su parte, Golden desaparece y aparece a los pocos segundos con un móvil en mano, entregándoselo a Toy Chica, ésta lo toma y se aparta un poco de todos, marcando un número y esperando respuesta.

En cuanto la llamada acaba se lo devuelve al oso dorado que a la vez se lo devuelve a quien se lo había robado.

-Hecho. Por el dinero no nos debemos preocupar. Solo tenemos que coger una de las targetas de Nala.- se la quedan mirando.- ¿Que? ¿Creeis que nos enviarán el dinero con una paloma mensajera o que? Brandon le anuló una de sus tarjetas como castigo por venir donde nosotros. Si se la robamos podremos usarla para pagarlo todo ya que la va a abrir.-

-¿El padre de tu amante es la solución?- Freddy solo la mira con asco.

-¡Nunca he engañado a Carina con Nala ni con nadie!- BonBon la agarra del pelo antes de que se lance contra el oso.

-¿Y como conseguimos la tarjeta lista?- Bonnie ya empieza a marearse con tantas preguntas que deben resolver antes de empezar con el plan.

-Sé que a Nala le encanta dormir. Así que si nos damos prisa, podríamos llegar a su casa mientras aun duerme. Si uno de nosotros va con quien vaya a buscar la tarjeta de crédito podrá calmar a los perros antes de que causen jaleo.-

-Te olvidas de un pequeño detalle listilla. ¿Que hacemos con tu novia? Que por cierto VIVEN EN LA MISMA CASA.- chica no sabe que hace rodeada de tantos idiotas.

-Todos los días, a la misma hora se van ambas a pasear a los perros para quedar con las otras tres. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Nala dormirá, Carina irá sola y sin los chuchos. Ocasión perfecta para entrar sin que nos descubran. Dejan una llave debajo de una piedra en el jardín por si las otras tres quieren entran en la casa.- todos se la quedan mirando sin comprender de donde ha sacado tanta información.

-¿De donde has sacado tanta información?- Ni siquiera BonBon conoce tan bien las costumbres de su novia. Al menos aquí.

-Tengo... Mis trucos.- Le giña el ojo a BB, quien ríe inocentemente.

-¿Tú? ¿Es una broma?-

-Jijiji...~ No. Siempre estoy escuchando aunque no lo parezca. Suelen hablar de tareas en casa y esas cosas.-

-Por una vez el mocoso nos es útil.- Con cara de amargado Freddy resopla ya harto.

-¿Y quien se va a buscar dicha tarjeta?- Bonnie apunta tan rápido como puede lo que dijo Toy Chica, ya que al parecer él es el único a quien ve útil tener algunos... "Apuntes", de las ideas junto a la rubia toy.

-Ahora me toca a mi y a Mangle hacer el nuevo show... Le debo unas palabras al jefe... Ugh...- Toy Chica gruñe por lo bajo.

-Junto a vosotras yo toco, así que tampoco puedo.- BonBon se recuesta en la pared, algo aburrido.

Todos miran al oso toy.

-El único que queda.- Bonnie se encoge de hombros, apunta el nombre de Toy Freddy en la libreta y mira a los demás.- ¿Quien más?-

-A mi no me mireis. En mi cueva tengo trabajo.- Foxy aparta la mirada, observando a la pollita old y a Golden.- Aunque vosotros dos si podéis.-

-Te recuerdo que me toca el nuevo espectáculo también. Junto a Freddy.- Ella y el mencionado gruñen por lo bajo.

-Entonces irán Toy Freddy, Golden y... ¿Yo? Venga ya...- Pone cara de puta vida y apunta su propio nombre en la libreta.- ¿Solo debemos entrar, agarrar la tarjeta e irnos, no?-

-Enrealidad es entrar, buscar, agarrar y salir.- Se la quedan mirando.- Yo que sé donde guarda sus cosas. He ido UNA vez a su casa. Apenas me sé el camino.- Toy Chica se encoge de hombros quitadole importancia a sus miradas.

-¡Aquí estaban!- Marceline entra en la cueva quedándose todos mirándola mientras Mangle la abraza efusivamente, aunque la chica la aparta para poder respirar.- ¿Que andan haciendo aquí? Vayan a sus puestos, la función está a punto de empezar.-

Dicho esto todos se miran entre ellos, asienten en silencio y vuelven a sus puestos, aunque Bonnie y Toy Freddy de repente fingen fallar al andar y causan ruidos (que en realidad es "el idioma" robot sin que Marcy se entere), ganándose las miradas confusas de los trabajadores y, llevados por el último motivo del cierre de la pizzería, deciden guardarlos en el Backstage por si las moscas.

En cuanto se van ambos se levantan esperando a que aparezca Golden, que con aparecer y desparecer tiene de sobras para ir al cuarto. Y yendo por la puerta de emergencia salen del edificio, aunque algo toma de la camisa de Golden por detrás, siendo BB.

-¿Que?- Se lo quedan mirando con una ceja alzada.

Ballon Boy les entrega algo de ropa mas normal.- Recordad que no os pueden ver así.-

Los tres se quedan mirando entre ellos para luego encogerse de hombros.

-¿Como puede ser que se nos escapen estos detalles?- Bonnie dice eso poniendose la sudadera que le entrega BB, poniendose la capucha en la cabeza para ocultar sus orejas.

-Podria ser porque nunca salimos. Podria ser porque estas cosas no deberíamos hacerlas. Podria ser porque es una idea de locos. No se, podría ser una posiblidad.- Golden le responde poniendose La chaqueta negra que le entrega el niño de los globos.

-Y ojalá nunca lo hiciéramos.- Su versión toy le responde ajustándose la cremallera de su prenda de ropa, siendo una chaqueta rojiza.

-Tú fuiste el que dio la idea.-

-No sabéis que es el sarcasmo por lo que veo.- Mira al niño.- ¿De donde sacaste la ropa?-

-De objetos perdidos.- Alarga las manos hacia ambos osos que se lo quedan mirando frunciendo el ceño.- Os los quitasteis por San Valentin.- Los dos osos gruñen molestos y le entregan sus pertenecías, y Golden se pone una gorra azul ocultando sus orejas.

-Como les pase algo te arranco los globos y te los meto por el culo.- Toy Freddy le hace la ceña de "te vigilo" luego de ponerse una gorra verde para tapar sus orejitas, mientras los otros dos lo arrastran hacia afuera por la fuerza.

Mientras en casa de Gabriela.

-¿Cuanto tiempo vamos a estar enfadadas? Empiezo a extrañarle...- Luz acaricia a Conejo mientras éste mordisquea una zanahoria contento.

Al momento su prima le da una colleja y le recuerda el porque andan molestas, Luz, sobándose el golpe asiente y frunce el ceño.

-Pendeja, que nos insultaron la navidad. ¡La navidad no se toca!- Alza los brazos gritando algo/muy molesta.

-Ya bueno, pero tampoco es para tanto... Son animatronics al fin y al cabo...- Antes de que Gabriela le caiga a madrazos baja la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe, pero éste no llega.

-Ya paren.- Nozomi sujeta el brazo de Gabriela evitando que así le pegue a su prima.- La verdad, aunque ellos no la celebran nosotras si, sólo debemos pasar de ellos si no quieren celebrarla. No hay mas.- Suelta a la ojiverde/ámbar y se sienta a comer.

-Pero si la vamos a celebrar yo quiero darle un regalo a Bonnie. Me da igual si él odia la navidad, por darle un regalo no creo se sienta ofendido. Además si yo la celebro entonces debo darle un regalo por el espíritu navideño. Yo le daré un regalo. Se lo daré y al momento me iré de ahí. Así él podrá abrir el regalo cuando se le antoje y yo no romperé mi espiritu navideño.-

Nozomi y Gabriela se la quedan mirando. Aunque siguen molestas también creen lo mismo.

-Reconozco que no es mala idea...- las primas se miran entre ellas.- Pos ni pedo. Les compramos un regalo a cada uno y santas pascuas. Quedaremos como las putas amas del lugar y ellos van a quedar como la mierda pinchada en un palo que son. Vamos, debemos preparnos para reunir la plata.- Gabriela saca su teléfono.

-¿Con reunir la plata te refieres a llamar a tu hermano no?- Nozomi alza la ceja mirando a la castaña mientras ésta marca un numero en su móvil.

-Comes que adivinas.~-

En la pizzería.

Los animatronics siguen con su espectáculo, pero mientras eso pasa se fijan en que algunos empleados empiezan a ir de un lado para otro con cara medio asustada. Se miran entre ellos al ver salir a uno de ellos del Backstage con cara de susto. De poder ahora todos estarían tragando duro y sudando, empiezan a dudar si su plan funcionará.

En casa de Nala y Carina, la pelinegra está acabando de arreglarse con el máximo silencio posible para no despertar a la castaña. ¿El motivo? Si se despierta la obligará a acompañarla a pasear a los perros y eso significa recoger caca. Literal.(?) Todo el mundo sabe que se deben recojer los desechos de los perros al pasearlos. Dos Huskies y tres Dobermans. ¿A ti te haría gracias? Pos eso, a ella tampoco. Poniéndose el último zapato abre la puerta y sale de ahí ignorando la cara de penilla que le dedican los perros por no llevarlos de paseo.

Mientras con esos tres, llegan a la calle donde está la casa de Nala y Carina, inclinándose en la esquina para ver la casa y asegurarse que no hay nadie cerca; justo en ese momento es donde observan a la de ojos rojos salir de la casa en dirección a vete a saber donde. Se miran entre ellos y asienten, acercándose a la casa con cuidado.

-Bien. Solo debemos...- Toy Freddy se sube a la puerta de metal y llega hasta arriba con algo de esfuerzo, a punto de bajar la puerta se mueve revelando al oso dorado abrir dicha puerta con una sonrisa burlesca en la cara.- Entrar...- Gruñe antes de dar un salto aterrizando de pie en la hierba y andando hasta la puerta de la casa.

-No hagas ruido.- Bonnie le mira desconfiando de si la puerta chirriará al abrirla, consiguiendo solo con eso molestar mas al oso toy.

Tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz gira su cabeza hacia él.- Se supone que eso intento.- Abre la puerta con cuidado, suspirando cuando la puerta no hace ningún tipo de ruido.

Los tres entran en dicha casa y cierran la puerta con cuidado. El trio de robots suspiran al conseguir entrar sin que la puerta los descubriera, pero poco les dura cuando escuchan ladridos yendo hacia ellos. Enseguida Toy Freddy agarra a los perros tratando de calmarlos para que no hagan ruido, quedándose los tres tensos esperando alguna señal de si Nala se ha despertado. Conociéndola, saben seguro que aun duerme y podría despertarse en cualquier momento.

Luego de dar un par de mimos a los perros para que se calmen empiezan a buscar por la planta de abajo la tarjeta de Nala, entrando Bonnie en la cocina mientras Golden y Toy Freddy buscan por el comedor.

-¿Veis algo?- Golden les pregunta buscando en la mesa y los armarios de alrededor, sin encontrar nada.

-No. Aquí solo hay libros.- El oso de mejillas pintadas busca por las estanterías, sin éxito.

-Encontré todo tipo de cuchillos y sartenes. Wow, aquí Chica se lo pasaría en grande.- Bonnie deja la sartén que tenia en las manos donde la encontró, admirando lo ordenado que esta todo.

Al no encontrar nada se reúnen en lo bajo de la escalera, mirando arriba.

-No hay mas remedio...-

Mientras, en la pizzería las cosas empiezan a complicarse. Ya muchos están buscando a esos tres, con los "antecedentes", de ellos como que mucha gracia no les hace el hecho de no encontrarlos. Y por eso a las dos Chicas se les ha ocurrido una idea algo... Del estilo de Luz y las demás.

-¡NUNCA!- Aprovechando que los trabajadores están buscando a esos tres Chica los ha traído a la cocina para "preparar" su plan, y con ellos obvio que está Marcy, aunque luego de que la ingoren cuando trata de preguntar qué coño pasa y a donde fueron esos tres, se limita a estar callada y escuchando. Cosa por la que se pregunta porqué BonBon y Freddy están amarrados en una silla cada uno.- ¡No me voy a poner esa ropa y aunque me la pusiera se sabría que no soy ese idiota!- BonBon lucha por deshacerse de las cuerdas que lo apresan, sin conseguirlo al igual que Freddy.

-¡COMO ALGUIEN ME ACERQUE ESE SOMBRERO LO QUEMO VIVO!-

-Aw Freddy, venga no seas así…~- Toy Chica se le acerca con una sonrisa psicótica, con el moño y el sombrero de Toy Freddy en una mano cada uno.- Vas a estar muy lindo.~-

Mientras la ojiazul le hace el horroroso (según Freddy) cambio de pertencias los demás los observan con una sonrisa, lo que darían por poder grabar el momento.

-¡SACADME ESTO! ¡NO QUIERO PARECER ESE IMBÉCIL ANORMAL!- Furioso trata de romper las cuerdas sin éxito alguno.

-Espera a que te maquillemos.~ Toy Freddy lleva ese sonrojo tan mono que llevamos los toys...~- Dios, cuanto esta disfrutando Toy Chica. Sin duda se está vengando de quien le arrebató la vida, y muy a gusto debe aceptar.

-¡Ni una mierda!- Intenta darle una patada, pero ella lo esquiva.

-¡ZORRO VIEJO DEJA DE REIRTE!- Y el otro, BonBon, también empieza a sufrir al ver el descojono que lleva Foxy mientras ayuda a Chica a preparar... "Los ingredientes".

-¿Pero me pueden decir de una vez donde están Golden, Toy Freddy y Bonnie? ¿Y qué les piensan hacer a ellos dos?- Una vez mas la única humana entre ellos trata de conseguir respuestas, aunque no parecen muy dispuestos a responderle sus preguntas.

-Ya lo verás.- las dos rubias agarran al conejo por el pelo y le deshacen las coletas, atrayéndolo en la pica de la cocina, trayendo una batidora.

-¡MIS COLETAS! ¡A NALA LE ENCANTAN JODER! ¿¡Q... QUE VAIS A HACERME?! ¡SOLTADME DE UNA VEZ!- Grita desesperado sin ninguna opción de escapar.

Ellas, sin prestarle atención cogen todos los productos que lleven morado, como las moras y otras frutas y las meten en la batidora, consiguiendo... Pues un zumo totalmente morado, acercándolo a la cabeza de BonBon. Él, al ver cuales son sus intenciones empieza a suplicarles que no lo hagan, solo consiguiendo que los demás se rían.

-Deberias darnos las gracias. Así pareceras, un poco, un poquito menos maricón.- Foxy se cae al suelo riendo junto a Mangle, quien tampoco aguanta la risa.

-¡Sois unos...!- Antes de poder acabar la frase Chica le tira el liquido en la cabeza, consiguiendo que su pelo cambie de azul a morado. Luego de eso se lo seca con un trapo y le hace una coleta. BonBon se queda tan horrorizado con sólo imaginarse su apariencia que se congela.

-Su pelo es demasiado largo... La coleta le llega a mas del doble que la de Bonnie.- Toy Chica se queda mirando el pelo de Toy Bonnie en pose pensativa junto a su old.

-Pues se lo cortamos.- Dicho eso coge unas tijeras.

El conejo se despierta de su trance.- ¡ESO SI QUE NO!- Consigue darle una patada en el estomago que le hace soltar las tijeras.

-Les recuerdo que a ustedes no les crece el pelo.- Marceline se ríe como los demás, aunque la verdad intenta no hacerlo pero no lo consigue.

-Bueno, así parecería menos marica.- Toy Chica toma las tijeras, acercandose al conejo por detrás.

-¡NO, NI HABLAR. VALE, ME HARÉ PASAR POR ÉL PERO NO ME CORTEIS EL PELO!- Otro trauma para su colección.(?)

La ojiazul deja de acercarse.- ¿Seguro?- Luego de escuchar un si del ojiverde deja las tijeras donde estaban.

-Eres un blandengue.- Foxy corta las cuerdas de BonBon con su garfio, entregándole la ropa de Bonnie.- Cambiate.-

-¿Aqui? ¿Tú estás mal?- Se lo queda mirando suplicando por dentro que sea una broma de mal gusto.

-Como salgas de aquí te verán. No creas, es lo último que quiero el verte cambiarte de ropa.- Mangle le toquetea el pelo, oliendolo.- Hueles a fruta.- BonBon la aparta de un manotazo.

-Ve al congelador. Es industrial así que puedes cambiarte ahí como si fuera un vestidor.- Marceline, al ver que nada de lo que diga o haga les hará cambiar de opinión, mejor que les ayude antes de causar problemas aun mas gordos.

El ojiverde, ya harto de todo y de todos solo gruñe yéndose a cambiar. Ahora todos se centran en Freddy, que mira algo alarmado como se le acercan, jurando por dentro que todos y cada uno de ellos se la van a pagar y con intereses.

Toy Chica, antes que nadie se pone entre Freddy y los demás, juntando las manos a la altura del pecho, sonriendo inocente. Todos captan lo que quiere decir y... ¿Quien mejor que ella para putear al oso? A sabiendas del rencor que le guarda... Nadie hará cambiar de opinión a la toy.- Todo tuyo.- La ojiazul se gira con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro, acercándose a Freddy. Agarra salsa de tomate y mojando dicha salsa en un pincel de cocina (existen, enserio) y se lo aplica en las mejillas, pero como no se está quieto Puppet le agarra la cabeza para evitar que se mueva, dejando que Toy Chica le ponga el típico sonrojo en las mejillas, además de ponerle un poco de canela por el pelo, a modo de aclararle el color del pelo.

Todos se lo quedan mirando y luego a Marceline, quien captando la indirecta saca su móvil (celular) y le hace una foto. Luego de eso y antes de soltarle BonBon sale del congelador, dejando a todos boquiabiertos con el gran parecido con Bonnie. De no ser por el pelo algo mas largo, la estatura algo mas baja, su sonrojo permanente y sus ojos esmeraldas serian idénticos.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso no os habéis reído lo suficiente de mi?- Se reajusta el moño, que le va algo grande.

-Chucha... Luz te ve y de seguro te confunde...- Marceline dice eso haciendole una foto muy sorprendida.- Pero se tiene que hacer algo con tu sonrojo... Así se darán cuenta enseguida que no eres Bonnie.-

-¿Y que vas a hacerme? ¿Maquillarme con harina?- Chica y Toy Chica sonríen con un paquete de harina en cada mano, al ver eso se esconde tras Mangle.

-No, no. Con harina quedaría demasiado pálido. Esperenme aquí. Enseguida vuelvo. Y no hagan nada sin estar yo.- La humana se va a su taquilla y vuelve a los dos minutos con una bolsa llena de todo tipo de maquillaje.

Foxy ya está al suelo riendo al ver qué quiere hacer Marceline. La susodicha obliga al conejo a sentarse y le pone maquillaje suficiente para taparle el sonrojo.

-Hecho. Ahora casi es como Bonnie.- Chica le mira de cerca mirándole a los ojos mientras él se inclina hacia atrás con cara de "¿a que te reviento?"- Ahora solo falta arrancarle los ojos y ponerle unos de Bonnie de esos que hay de recambio.- Antes de poder agarra al conejo éste le da una patada lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarse y apartarse de ella.

-¡Dejadme en paz e id a por el oso viejo!-

Mientras los que faltan están en la planta de arriba de la casa, inspeccionando incluso el baño pero nada. Aunque registran el cuarto de Nala no encuentran las tarjetas. Si algo de dinero escondido pero prefieren no tocarlo. Mejor evitar problemas con eso.

Ahora mismo están delante se la puerta del cuarto de Carina, donde Nala duerme, estando la puertas abierta la ven roncar, Bonnie y Golden entrecierran los ojos con cara extrañada mientras Toy Freddy solo niega con la cabeza dándose un facepalm.

-No ha cambiado nada...-

-¿Ese no es la habitación de Carina? Digo, tener fotos de ella sino es su habitación no es muy normal...- Bonnie no puede evitar soltar una risa irónica.- Si estuviera aquí Toy Chica o mi versión marica...- Se tapa boca para evitar reírse.

-Cuando Nala esta medio dormida ya puedes romper algo que no se entera...- Suspira.- Pero de alguna manera siempre se despertaba cuando alguno de nosotros abría uno de sus armarios... Es raro, pero así de especial es ella.- Mira a Golden.- Ve tú. El hecho de poder desaparecer te da ventaja en no ser descubierto.-

-Mientras volved a mirar por las habitaciones, por si acaso.- Dicho esto entra en la habitación, teletransportandose hasta uno de los armarios.

-Mira tú.-

-No, ni hablar.-

-Que vayas.-

Bonnie y Toy Freddy están a punto de darse a golpes. ¿La razón? Ninguno quiere volver a entrar en el baño. Demasiado femenino.(?) Al final lo hechan a suertes con piedra, papel o tijeras, ganando el oso.

Mientras Toy Freddy va al cuarto de Nala y Bonnie inspecciona el baño de nuevo, Golden mira hacia Nala, tapadose la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada. Literalmente Nala tiene escrito en la frente "I *corazón* maricas" junto al nombre de BonBon y el dibujo de un conejo mal hecho en la cara. Busca al toy y le obliga a hacer una foto con el móvil de Nala, donde él también debe aguantarse la risa. Luego de eso vuelven a su seriedad y cada uno por su lado. Después de calmarse Golden mira debajo la cama hasta que de repente escucha un gemido y le cae el edredón encima, paralizandose creyendo que le ha visto.

-Que bien he dormido...- Nala se levanta y se rasca la cabeza, sin notar al oso por estar agachado y medio escondido por la sabana, se va hacia su propia habitación.

Golden suspira aliviado al ver que no le ha visto, pero antes de poder hacer nada para advertir a los otro dos ve a Nala ir a su cuarto, y esperando que se escuche algún grito por ver al oso de mejillas pintadas ahí se sorprede al verla salir toda normal y entrar en el baño, al ir donde Freddy 2.0 ve al toy saliendo de debajo de la cama.

Tratando de no alzar la voz lo agarra de la camisa.- ¡Pudiste haberme avisado!- Golden lo aparta de un empujón.

-No tuve tiempo. Por poco me encuentra... ¿Donde está Bonnie?-

Se quedan mirando entre ellos, con cara algo asustada.(?) Mejor dicho sin saber qué hacer.

En el baño Nala está preparando la toalla mientras Bonnie está dentro de la bañera con la cortina puesta, evitando asi que le vea. La chica abre el agua de la bañera poniendo solo la mano atrás de la cortina, sin ver a Bonnie, aunque éste por poco sufre un infarto si es que puede sufrirlo; Y para su desgracia el agua empieza a caerle encima, empapandolo.

Ella, ajena a todo se mira en el espejo abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y gruñendo por lo bajo intenta limpiarse la cara, pero nada.- Otra vez esta puta broma...- Suspirando con molestia empieza a quitarse la ropa justo cuando Bonnie saca un poco la cabeza para ver, encontrándose con Nala quitándose la camiseta y se esconde de nuevo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, prefiriendo olvidar lo que ha visto.

Cuando acaba de desvestirse para suerte del conejo Nala se tapa con una toalla y sale un momento. Bonnie aprovecha para salir pero estando empapado se intenta secar un poco, escuchando la puerta abrirse de nuevo y teniendo que escoderse de nuevo en la bañera.

-*No vuelvo a esta casa.*- Casi llorando por dentro vuelve a mirar para ver qué hace Nala, y viendo que esta a punto de entrar en la bañera de alguna manera consigue salir a la vez que ella entra, usando improvisadamente la cortina para evitar que le vea, y sin hacer ruido sale del baño aun mojado.

Los dos osos lo ven salir de ahi bastante sorprendidos.

-Ni una palabra. Y menos a Luz.- se va a por una toalla dejando un rastro de agua por todo el pasadizo, obligando a esos dos a limpiarlo.

-Venga, ahora podemos buscar.-

Los tres se dan prisa en buscar por los cajones hasta que Fox (el perro albino de Desechados) entra donde ellos y empieza a rascar en el suelo, justo donde una alfombra, curioso Toy Freddy se acerca y ve debajo de la alfombra un fondo falso y al abrirlo encuentra la documentación y las tarjetas de Nala.

Repito: Tarjetas.

-Mierda... ¿Cual dijo que era, Toy Chica?-

-No lo dijo.- Golden toma todas las tarjetas y se las guarda.- Luego le pedimos a Marceline que devuelva las demás. Vámonos.-

Justo cuando van a salir de la habitación escuchan a Nala salir del baño tarareando alguna canción mientras se acaba de secar el pelo y llevando solo una toalla, por lo que corren a entrar de nuevo, pero Bonnie, estando aún bastante mojado resbala y causa el suficiente ruido como para que Nala vaya hacia ahí, pero luego de ver solo a su perro suspira y lo saca de la habitación.

Bonnie, Golden y Toy Freddy se encuentran en la calle, justo en una esquina, estando Golden sujetando a los otros dos por los hombros.

-¡PUDISTE HABER HECHO ESTO CUANDO ESTABA ACORRALADO EN EL BAÑO!- Mientras Toy Freddy se descojona a gusto viendo el enano sonrojo de Bonnie por dicha situación, Golden sólo lo aparta con cara monótona.

-Volvamos a la pizzería.-

En la pizzería.

-¿Este es Bonnie? Pero... Si sus ojos son verdes.- Marceline lo empuja hacia fuera con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Es que el otro día sus ojos fallaban y como no le quedaban de recambio le pusieron los de Toy Bonnie...-

-¿Y porque Toy Freddy huele a canela y tomate? ¿Sus ojos no eran de un azul más claro?- Otro que es empujado por Marceline.

-No digan tonterías. ¿Que piensan? Que esos no son Bonnie y Toy Freddy y sus versiones se disfrazaron para hacerse pasar por ellos?- Sonríe aun mas nerviosa, pero por suerte, lo que ha dicho es tan tonto a oidos de lo además empleados que le dan la razón y se van.

Una vez se van Marceline se recuesta en la pared con una mano en el corazón, suspirando.

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- Freddy se levanta pegando un susto a Marcy que se cae al suelo mientras BonBon se queda abrazando sus piernas con cara fastidiada y de "vale verga la vida".- ¡Los voy a masacrar en cuanto vuelvan!-

-¿Que culpa tienen de que los demás aprovechasen la ocasión para burlarse de ustedes?- Luego de la mirada mortal de ambos, la humana sonríe nerviosa y se va de ahí hasta Mangle y Foxy, quienes les toca un espectáculo navideño donde Mangle es "mamá noel" y Foxy un pirata que roba los regalos de Santa Claus. (Que levanten la mano quienes querrían ver dicho espectáculo. *levanta la mano(?)*)

Como no puede hablar con ellos decide ir afuera para ver si ve volver a esos tres, cosa que al abrir la puerta trasera se encuentra con ellos fijándose en que Bonnie está empapado y ligeramente con escarcha en la ropa, pelo y manos a causa del tremendo frío. Para que se entienda están como a 2 grados o menos.- ¿Que te pasó?-

Mientras Golden y Toy Freddy entran riendo, el conejo solo aparta la mirada sonrojado y apretando los dientes molesto.- Sólo te diré que tuve un... Accidente muy tonto y prefiero olvidarlo.- La aparta de manera algo brusca y entra en la pizzería, quitándose la sudadera y agitándose el pelo con una mano para quitar la escarcha que se le había formado.

-Pero... ¿A donde fueron?- Los sigue hasta llegar al backstage donde los tres se quedan congelados viendo a Freddy y Toy Bonnie y ellos dos se congelan y de poder palidecerían. Lo peor que les podía pasar es la, presisamente, que ellos les vieran así.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Los tres se agarran el torso de lo que llegan a reír, nunca en su vida han reído tanto, incluso Toy Freddy se sujeta en Golden para no caerse al suelo. Ya le vale verga que sea con Golden en quien se sujeta, o al revés, que sea Toy Freddy quien se sujeta en él, ¿Que mas da? ¡Nunca imaginaron a ese imbécil tsundere loco sin gracia y odioso vestido de esa manera! ¡Ni en sus mejores sueños lo vieron de una manera taaaaan ridícula. Si incluso lo han maquillado.

Y Bonnie no es excepción, dios, ¡Es que se parece un montón a él!

...

Espera. ._.

-¿¡Poque coño te pareces tanto a mi?!- Esa pregunta no hace mas que aumentar la risa de los dos osos mientras BonBon solo se fastidia mas, cruzándose de brazos y gruñendo por lo bajo.

-No te lo tengas tan creído.- Solo consigue sonrojarse al imaginarse a Nala descojonarse por su aspecto.

-¡Callaos!- El enanisimo sonrojo de vergüenza de Freddy es ocultado por sus sonrojo falso, agradeciendo solo eso de toda la transformación.

Golden y Toy Freddy están riendo tanto que les es imposible decir mas de dos palabras tangibles. Vamos, para ellos esto es el mejor regalo de Navidad, Reyes magos y todas las fiestas juntas.

-¿Se puede saber... Que hacéis vestidos así...?- Finalmente los dos osos se caen al suelo de tanto reír.

-Estoy vestido así de ridículo porque se supone que tenía que parecerme asqueroso como tú. Aunque claro. Nadie lo puede lograr.-

-Eso deberias decirlo en pasado. Ahora tú si lo has logrado.- Pese a que parte de la burla también para por él, Toy Freddy se rie de nuevo, ya casi doliendole el pecho.

Freddy solo salta para agarrarlo y darle una buena tunda, pero antes de hacer nada, y como costumbre, Golden se evapora.- ¡Como te odio!- Le da una patada a Toy Freddy.- ¡Y tú callate ya!- Toy Freddy se levanta de golpe dispuesto a golpearle pero la aparición de Chica y los demás los detiene. Básicamente porque Mangle agarra el pelo del toy y Chica de Freddy.

-Vaya... Sin duda sois cuñados.- Toy Chica suelta una risa divertida, mirando a los dos conejos que tratan de ingorarse mutuamente además de ingorar a la ojiazul. Luego mira los dos osos, sonriendo malévolamente.- Sin duda Freddy tiene mas cara de marica con el sonrojo.- el toy se ríe mientras Freddy aguanta las ganas de volver a sacarle las tripas... Otra vez.

()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()

Si, os jodo y aquí se acaba el capítulo. :'D

Son como unas 120 páginas de word, en tamaño móvil, obvio. Pero esto es más o menos igual de largo que mis capítulos normales de Desechados.

LEED EL FIC DE SOFILEXA.

Hay zukulempthas sorpresas. e.e MUCHAS sopresas. *babeando*

Recordad: #*shipp de Nala favorito*

¿Porque lo pido? Nadie me lo impide. :'v

El próximo capitulo será alrededor de... No sé. (?) Será por las fiestas el que lo vaya actualizando. HASTA ENTONCES NO ESCRIBIRÉ MIS OTROS FICS. Que sino lo voy a dejar a medias y no sabéis cuantas ganas tengo de acabar uno. Quiero shorar como perra al saber que un fic lo he terminado.

PD: También va a tener alguna cosa de "Yo no sigo las normas". También fic mio, pero serán cosas menores así que no os asusteis en tener que leer otro fic. *se escucha el corazón de Simbalaika romperse.*

Bueno: felices fiestas, feliz año nuevo y felices reyes.

Chao.~


	2. La idea

2° Capitulo.

Siento la tardanza, este fic se hace más largo de lo que pensé...

Aviso que durante un tiempo estaré ausente. Un familiar cercano mio ha fallecido así que no voy a actualizar en un tiempo, siento la noticia pero las ganas de escribir son menos que durante la navidad.

Pido disculpas, pero tambien pido que no me envíeis mensajes dandome el pésame, ya que me siento incómoda con eso además de que es algo personal y no me gusta la idea de volver y ver mensajes dándome el pésame de alguien quien nadie de aquí conoce. Pido disculpas una vez mas, pero de verdad, suplico que me respeteis eso...

Volveré cuando pueda, hasta entonces no sé que voy a hacer con Desechados por el enlace con la cuarta temporada de Mocosas Metiches. Ya veremos que hacemos SoFiLexa y yo, hasta entonces pido paciencia y comprensión. Sin mas, aquí tenéis lo que había escrito hasta ahora. Quería que fuera mas largo para así hacer un three-shot, pero ya veré que hago al final. Pero no temáis, volveré y acabaré todos mis fics, por eso no hay problema.

***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE DE MI PUTA FURCIA?!- una palabra mas y la revienta, lo jura.

Toy Chica solo se ríe de manera... ¿Es Foxy o Toy Chica? Porque la crueldad que suelta es la típica del zorro. Algo habrá aprendido de él.(?)- Digo la verdad oso rancio. Vamos, supongo que este sonrojo desearás quitartelo.~- Se acerca a él sin dejar de sonreír diabólicamente.

Mientras afuera los últimos empleados dejan todo limpio y se van, dejando sola a Marceline, quien mira la hora.- Aun falta un poco para que lleguen las chicas... Si es que vienen...- Por precaución mejor se queda hasta que una aparezca, si lo hacen. Mejor que dejarlos solos eso seguro.

-¿¡PORQUE NO SE QUITA ESTE COLOR?!- El grito de Toy Bonnie consigue la atención de toda la pizzería, que van a ver a la cocina encontrandose con BonBon empapado y con la ropa manchada de morado, aunque su pelo sigue teniendo un tono azul violeta, cosa por la que lo exaspera.

-Supongo que el material habrá absorvido el color...- Chica trata de aguantarse la risa, cosa que Mangle y Foxy no hacen, ellos prefieren reírse a carcajada limpia.

-¡Miradlos! ¡Ahora si que parecen igual así empapados!- Toy Freddy cae al suelo junto a Foxy, Chica y Mangle, partiéndose de risa.

-¡Dejad de reíros! ¡No tiene gracia! ¿¡Que hago yo ahora con este asqueroso color?!- Teniendo el pelo totalmente suelto se lo agarra a punto de arrancárselo, mientras Freddy agarra un trapo dispuesto a quitarse la suciedad de su cara. Traduciendo: Desmaquillarse.(?)

-A no, no.~- Toy Chica agarra su mano con el trapo.- Tengo una mejor forma de quitarte ese sonrojo...~- Antes de que Freddy se lo impida salta encima de él y le lame la mejilla derecha, quitándole el sonrojo a base de tomate.

Freddy, totalmente asqueado le da un tremenda patada que la tira al suelo mientras todos lo además se los quedan mirando anonadados y, antes de que se abalance contra ella, Toy Chica sale corriendo siendo perseguida por Freddy.

-¡HIJA DE LA GRANDISIMA PUTA, TE VOY A DESCUARTIZAR Y HACERTE TRAGAR TUS ROBÓTICAS ENTRAÑAS!- Empieza una persecución por toda la pizzería mientras todos los observan riendo, haciéndole la zancadilla al oso a drede para hacerlo caer y así darle tiempo a la rubia de huir. ¿Porque? Por fastidiarle, ¿cual motivo sino?

Mientras siguen corriendo y riendo Luz aparece, siendo abordada por Bonnie quien es apartado usando patadas y grititos.

-¡Estas empapado, ¿Que mierda hiciste?!- Le mira furiosa a lo que él de poder lloraría, aunque a Luz le parece ver un misero sonrojo unos segundos.

-Foxy. Es una de sus jodidas bromas.- Gira la mirada mas sonrojado mientras el susodicho se señala a si mismo con cara de "¿Ahora que hecho?

Luz le mira mal, cuando de repente Toy Chica aparece corriendo y riendo seguida del oso con cara de pocos, poquísimos amigos frente a ella, dejándola desconcertada. Ni se fijó en que llevaba la ropa del toy.- No sé que mierda pasa aquí pero me voy.- Actuando como si fuera Gabriela se dirije a la oficina, cerrando las puertas y apenas saludando a Marceline.- Marcy sabes que te amo, pero estoy molesta, sorry.- Le hace un corazón con las manos y se gira mirando su teléfono, buscando ropita linda para sus conejitos.

00:00 am

 **Noche de Luz**

Toy Bonnie se esconde en la cocina tratando de quitarse el color del pelo luego de que Chica le limpiara la cara, de manera muy bestia, quitándole el maquillaje que le puso Marcy.- ¡No sale! ¡No quiero parecerme a ese idiota!- Chica lo agarra del pelo y trata de limpiarle el pelo, con jabón que sacó de los baños.

-Quedate quieto inútil. Siempre tengo que ser yo quien lo arregle todo.- Como si estuviera en un peluquería de esas que las dependientas son unas bordes, le empieza a lavar la cabeza, y de ser humano lo habría ahogado.(?)

Mientras, Bonnie al fin se pudo secar y cambiar de ropa, va a la oficina y golpea la puerta.- Luz. Luz, por favor... Lo siento. Sé que hice mal en reprochar que la navidad es una tontería. Lo siento... Te hecho de menos amor...- Por dentro, aunque lo siente, sonríe maliciosamente sabiendo que estas palabras harán derretir a su amor.- Eres la mas hermosa, la mas dulce, la mas especial de todo el universo. Dejame entrar, te lo suplico.-

Y sin duda consigue ablandar el corazón de Luz, pero justo cuando le va a abrir recibe una llamada de Gabriela.

 _-¿¡No irás a abrirle verdad?!-_

-... No.- mira a Bonnie desde la ventana y él por dentro cagandose en su cuñada.(?)

 _-¡Voy y me lo creo! ¡De seguro estabas a punto de abrirle la puerta ¿verdad mamona?! ¡Te recuerdo que nos insultaron la navidad! ¡Más te vale no abrirle, pinche sensible!-_

Luz, fingiendo estar indignada se pone la mano libre en la cintura.- ¡No le iba a abrir puta!-

 _-¡Callate perra y pasame al conejo!-_

Luz, algo indecisa, abre la puerta y le pasa el teléfono a Bonnie.

-¿Que quieres?- Borde, le estropeó el momento.

 _-¿¡VES COMO SI IBAS A ABRIRLE PINCHE FLOJA?! ¡Y SÉ QUE PUEDES OIRME PERRA!-_

Bonnie aparta el aparato de su oreja con cara de dolor por el horroroso grito de Gabriela.- ¡VETE A CHUPARSELA A UN HUEVO!- Dicho esto cuelga y le entrega el móvil a Luz, donde ella cierra la puerta después de eso.- ¿¡Pero que...?! Gabriela... Esta me la debes.- Se va molesto y frustrado, golpeando lo primero que ve tirado al suelo con cara de amargao'.

1:00 AM

-¡Sarandonga! ¡Nos vamo' a comer! ¡Sarandonga! ¡Un arroz con bacalao!~- Y así, es como consigue que media pizzería la observe por las ventanas entre incrédulos y asustados por, no sólo la letra de la canción, sino que el baile, si así se le puede llamar, asusta. Aunque llegan a pensar que le está dando un ataque epiléptico.

Mientras, BonBon y Bonnie, increíblemente hablan de manera calmada entre ellos. Vale, ¿que coño están tramando? e.e

-¿Crees enserio que funcionará?- El pelivioleta alza una ceja con cara algo neutral cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Tú quieres que Luz te haga caso o no? Hazme caso.-

Bonnie no hace mas que bufar con fastidio.- Vale. Por una vez lo haré.-

Toy Bonnie no puede evitar poner una cara de sorpresa y luego se pone una mano en el corazón.- Es lo más bonito que me has dicho en tu vida.- Dicho esto se empieza a reír.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Nala.- Niega con la cabeza levemente.

-Enrealidad imitaba a la idiota de Mangle.- Se encoge de hombros.- Tú espera en una de las puertas.- Dicho esto se va hasta uno de los conductos de ventilación, que aunque están tapadas por rejillas, no le es difícil romperlas y entrar.- Ugh, esto tienen que limpiarlo.-

Luz se alarma al escuchar su voz por donde se supone que YA NO pueden pasar, por lo que al asomar la cabeza, ella le da una patada y como cabía esperar, empieza a dar saltitos de dolor agarrándose el pie. Él, sin apenas notarlo sale del todo, abriendole la puerta a Bonnie quien abraza efusivamente a Luz mientas ella sigue llorando por el pie.

-De nada.- Extiende la mano.- Ahora dámelo.-

Sin entender a que se refiere, la humana nota como Bonnie le mete la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saca su teléfono, que ante su cara atónita solo sonríe.- Hicimos un trato.- Le da el teléfono a BonBon quien una vez en sus manos se va rápidamente.

-Por fin solos...~- Va a darle un beso cuando Luz saca el aparatito odioso/horrible/diabólico/achicharrarobots/pistolaelectrica y se la enseña, pegando un grito de la sorpresa y soltándola con algo de cuidado pero a la vez queriéndose apartar de esa cosa.

-¿¡Tú tambien?!-

-Nala me la dejó por si acaso. Me pregunto si os duele tanto como me comentó ella.- mira curiosa el aparato, luego a Bonnie y otra vez al aparato. Cuando alza la vista hacia él ve que se ha ido. Se encoge de hombros y cierra las puertas y se pone a jugar con su... Espera(?)- ¡TOY BONNIE, PUTA MADRE, DEVUELVEME EL TELÉFONO!-

El azul, sin hacerle ni caso oyendo sus gritos desde el escenario envía un mensaje al móvil de Nala:

-"Toy Bonnie te echa de menos".

En respuesta y al cabo de unos diez minutos recibe respuesta de parte de la chica.

-"Puta madre Luz. Estaba dormida. No me despiertes para chorradas como estas bitch."-

Él pone una mueca de molestia mientras algunos se acercan a ver que hace, leyendo lo que envía.

-"Si tanto lo quieres deberías demostrárselo. Nos enfadamos pero no tenemos que tratarlos así."-

Todos se le quedan mirando con cara de "tú eres anormal".- ¿Que?-

-¿Desde cuando Luz habla tan normal, niñita exploradora?- Foxy le quita el aparato justo cuando recibe un mensaje de Nala y lo lee en voz alta.- Que dejes de hablar de pendejadas. Cogete al conejo y dejame dormir.- Dicho esto le envía un mensaje o trata de hacerlo acabando por devolver el móvil a Toy Bonnie cuando éste se cierra de golpe.

-Mira que hiciste. Ahora deberé abrirlo.- Gruñe por lo bajo mientras Foxy le amenaza con el garfio. Cuando abren el teléfono envían otro mensaje.

-"Toy Chica, Mangle y el gruñón te extrañan también."-

Esta vez no tardan ni dos minutos en recibir otro mensaje.

-"Gilipollas, que sé que eres uno de los toys. Sólo nosotros cinco llamamos a Toy Freddy gruñón. Panda de anormales, dejadme dormir."- Mientras los toys se dan un facepalm, los olds se limitan a reír de la idiotez de su copias.

-No me voy a rendir.- envía otro mensaje.

-"Deja de pararme bolas. Que soy tu novio."-

La respuesta que recibe lo deja en un estado de depresión en un rincón. Ahí, traumado.(?)

-".l. :'D .l."- Todos, incluso los toys se rien de eso, en ese momento Luz vuelve, agarra el teléfono y se va a la oficina de nuevo.

2:00 AM

Bonnie consigue entrar en la oficina antes de que Luz cierre la puerta.- Escuchame por favor...- la agarra del brazo dispuesto a besarla.

-¡TE DIJE QUE ESTOY ARRECHA!- Sabiendo que si Bonnie se queda mucho rato no podrá resistirse a él, saca desesperada la pistola eléctrica y le da un calambrazo que lo deja tirado al suelo con una cara de dolor que haría feliz a cualquier animatronic que le viera.(?)

Luz, al ver esto se arrepiente de haberle hecho eso, agarrándolo y empezando a llorar ahí bien dramática.- ¡BONNIE NO TE ME MUERAS, PERDONAME! ¡YO NO SABIA, YO NO QUISE! ¡YO TE AMOH CON "H" Y TODO, SERÉ MADRE SOLTERA! ¡PORFAVOR DIME ALGO!-

Bonnie consigue medio recuperarse durente unos segundo.- Hija... De puta...-

Luz le abraza feliz.- ¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!-

Mientras Bonnie intenta recuperase del calambrazo jurando venganza, Luz mira donde cayó la pistola cuando la lanzó y le da una patadita que la envía debajo la mesa.- No la vuelvo a usar.-

3:00 AM

-No entiendo tanta preocupación por la niñata de los robots, si total os hace ir a su antojo todo el rato, deberíais agradecer que os deje libres unos días.- Freddy rueda los ojos fastidiado por ver a todos los toys algo cabizbajos, además, que coño, él también está aburrido.

Toy Bonnie levanta la cabeza siniestramente mirando al oso, quien ni se inmuta ante la mirada que le dedica.

-¿No lo has oído? Es lo que pensamos todos.- Foxy se acerca de manera chulesca.

-¿Y tú que mierda sabes? Si estás tan preocupado como nosotros por Gabriela. Callate zorro idiota.- Mangle le mira molesta desde el tejado boca abajo, también estando Endo molesta. ¿Porque? Ver a Foxy le pone de mal humor.

-Ya os explicamos el porque le tenemos tanto cariño, que VOSOTROS no lo entendáis es algo que ni nos importa.- Toy Freddy agarra a BonBon cuando este se acerca a Foxy.

-¿Que? ¿Ahora te nos pones gallito? ¿Por ella? Venga ya. ¿Dos balazos en el mismo brazo y no pudiste hacer nada para salvarla?- ríe de manera insultante.- Se te ve mucho mas unido al oso marica. Es más, a ella se la ve más unida a Toy Chica.-

BonBon aprieta los dientes y los puños con rabia.- Calla.- Su voz parece mas sombría que de costumbre.

Y los además no se quedan atrás, tanto Mangle como la rubia o Toy Freddy se acercan un poco, molestos también. Incluso Chica cree que empieza a pasarse con los insultos. Bien que les insulte, pero ellos nunca dicen que Gabriela no le ama y solo se ríe de él.

-¡Yo nunca he engañado a Carina con nadie!- La ojiazul es detenida por su old.- ¡Sueltame!-

Chica forcejea un poco con ella.- ¡Calmate! ¡Dejalo, sabeis que es imbécil!- La aparta de un empujón.- Calmate ya.-

Pese a que toy chica se acerca, el oso toma su brazo, negando con la cabeza. Al final se cruza de brazos hinchando los mofletes.

El zorro solo se ríe de esa manera que Gabriela le prohíbe.- Venga, ¿no pensáis que Nala pueda ser lesbiana?- se rie mas fuerte.- ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Con razón anda contigo!- Ve como el conejo se acerca mucho a él, con el rostro sombro y apretando los dientes.

Al ver eso Freddy entrecierra los ojos.- Basta Foxy, te estás pasando.- No sólo Freddy o Golden le miran como ordenándole silencio, sino que incluso Puppet nota que le está provocando _demasiado._

Luchando contra si mismo, temblando de rabia y apretando los puños, BonBon le mira con el mayor odio que jamás ha sentido.- La amo.-

El zorro se ríe con diversión.- ¡Solo la usas para ocultar tu mariquismo!-

¡CRASH!

Es lo único que se escucha cuando Toy Bonnie le da un soberbio puñetazo en la cara a Foxy, consiguiendo, ya que no se esperaba el golpe, tirarlo al suelo.

Todos, ASBOLUTAMENTE TODOS se quedan paralizados con una expresión de total sorpresa, y antes de que nadie pueda reaccionar Foxy carga contra BonBon, empezando una fuerte pelea entre ellos, usando su garfio para destrozarle todo lo que puede mientras BonBon le devuelve los golpes, furioso. Nunca toques o hables de la novia de un animatronic, aunque éste sea un conejo.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA SON ESTOS GOLPES?!- Luz, alarmada mira por la tablet el escenario viendo la escena.- ¿¡QUE COÑO ESTÁN HACIENDO?!- Corre como alma al diablo hacia ellos, pero siendo agarrada por Chica mientras Freddy y lo además tratan de separarlos, pero ambos están tan furiosos que siguen peleándose.

-¡BASTA LOS DOS!- Puppet usa su telepatía (que a no ser que seas Golden es tremendamente doloroso) con esos dos, pero incluso así tratan de golpearse.

Luz, al ver que la situación no mejora corre a la oficina, agarra la pistola eléctrica y, estando activada, la lanza hacia ellos dos, donde al recibir la descarga caen sin conocimiento.

Golden y Freddy aprovechan para separarlos, pudiendo ver, sobretodo de Toy Bonnie, los dostrozos que se han hecho entre sí.

-Luz llama a Nala.- la humana se queda paralizada del miedo y gritando una explicación.

-¡Denme una explica...!- La interrumpen.

-¡QUE LA LLAMES!- Luego de su patético grito agarra el móvil y llama a la castaña.

4:00 AM

Nala entra en el edificio dando una patada a la puerta, con una cara claramente cabreada.- ¡OS ODIO!- Sin saber exactamente la razón por la que Luz la llamó anda hasta el escenario, congelándose al ver a esos dos con el rostro y otras partes del cuerpo destrozadas y/o rotas.- ¿Que...?-

Al verla la ojiverde corre hasta ella llorando.- ¡No sé que pasó! ¡Solo se que se pelearon y nadie podía separarlos! ¿¡SE VAN A MORIR?! ¡Dime que no, porque si Foxy se muere estando yo de guardia Gabriela va a matarme a mi!-

-¡¿Y QUE A BONBON LE DEN NO?!-Porque Golden la sujeta del pelo, que sino Toy Chica pega a Luz.

Nala mira con rabia a Freddy, a punto de llorar.- ¿¡QUE HA PASADO?!-

-Eso no tiene importancia.- Bastante serio le mira con algo de repudio en la voz.

-¿¡Que no tiene importancia?!- Toy Freddy debe sujetarla porque la chica trata de lanzarse a Freddy.

-Se han peleado.- Mangle baja del techo mirando con decepción a ambos.- Estos dos son idiotas.- niega con la cabeza.

-Se lo merecen por idiotas asquerosos.- Endo ríe feliz, ganándose miradas de odio de todos.

-¿P... Pero porque se pelearon? Siempre lo hacen y nunca llegan tan lejos...- Junto a Nala, Luz es incapaz de soportar las lágrimas.

-Por ella.- Golden junto a todos miran a Nala, quien se queda sorprendida mientras Luz pone cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-¿¡FOXY PELEANDOSE POR NALA?! ¡HIJUEPUTA CARBÓN, ENGAÑAS A MI PRIMA CON ESA FURCIA EUROPEA!-

mientras que algunos se hacen un facepalm, otros obtan por rodar los ojos y Chica obta por aguantar las ganas de sacarle los dientes a ostias.

-¡Foxy insultaba a Nala para provocarle!- Mientras a Nala le caen mas lágrimas por un mayor sentimiento de culpa, Luz suspira traquilizandose.

-Puto idiota...- la castaña da una patada a Foxy, ganándose unas miradas mortales de los olds.- ¿Que? Miradle la cara...- Señala a BonBon.- La tiene rajada por su garfio.- rocoge las partes metálicas de ambos y empieza a repararlos.

-¿Que pasó aquí?- al ya ser capaz de caminar luego de la descarga, Bonnie aparece con cara confundida.- ¿Que han hecho?- Se sorprende al ver a esos dos tan mal, bueno, Foxy ha estado peor pero se entiende.(?)

-Foxy se metió con tu versión gay insultando a Nala y él le plantó un puñetazo en la cara.- Chica recoge algunas piezas más del suelo acercándolas a Nala.

-Ah vale.- Pone cara extrañada.- Espera...- Abre los ojos con sorpresa.- ¿¡QUE?!-

-Todos pusimos esa cara.- Golden toma a Foxy y lo acerca a la humana.- ¿Podrás arreglarlos en menos de una hora?-

Ella asiente secándose las lágrimas, obvio que está enfadada por todo pero al fin y al cabo ver a su novio tirado en el suelo con la cara desfigurada... Usad la imaginación.(?)

Puppet, al ver la situación, arregla parte de los daños como hizo con Mangle (de Desechados(?) ) al menos hasta que Nala lo detiene.

-Si te cansas mucho no aguantarás el dia. Gracias pero ya me las arreglaré. Traedme ojos de repuestos y diferentes piezas que sean de la parte del cuello o la cara.- Dicho esto coge un destornillador y empieza a arreglar a BonBon ya que es el mas dañado.

Mientras los arregla con ayuda de Golden, Toy Chica y Mangle, algunos buscan las piezas de recambio y Luz se queda llorando abrazada a Bonnie, sientendose en parte culpable. Él, le va susurrando cosas que solo ella puede oír, calmándola.

-¿¡PERO QUE COÑO LES PASÓ?!- Llora.- ¡AY DEOH, ¿PERO QUE HICE?!- Llora mas.- ¡QUIERO A MI MAMI!- Se abraza de nuevo a Bonnie.

Nala, por el contrario, a medida que los va devolviendo a su estado normal se va tranquilizando, yendo a Foxy una vez Toy Bonnie consigue despertar ya reparado.

5:00 AM

-Ugh...- Foxy se rasca la cabeza algo confundido.- ¿Quien me dio otro calambrazo?-

-¡Estupido!- Chica le da una patada en todo el estómago.- ¿¡Como se os ocurre pelearos por una estupidez como esa?! ¡Madurad!- Le golpea a BonBon en el mismo sitio. Al final Golden debe agarrarla.

Luz, se abraza efusivamente a Foxy quien no puede soltarse de ella.- ¡Mi cuñadito! ¡Crei que habías muerto!- le toma los mofletes.- ¡Llega a pasar eso y Gabriela me mata a mi!- Le abraza protectoramente.

-¿No se supone que tu cuñado soy yo?- Luego de un par de miradas de odio entre él y Foxy, desvía su mirada hasta Nala, quién solo les da la espalda recogiendo todo cómo si no pasara nada.- Nala...- Todos miran hacia él, que se acerca a ella, abrazándola por la espalda.- Lo siento...-

La castaña solo se gira, mirándole intentando parecer enfadada.- No sé de que hablas.- BonBon la abraza mas fuerte para evitar que se vaya.- Sueltame tengo que irme...-

-Antes dejame...- Nala le tira de una coleta y se separa de él.- ¡Nala enserio!-

La europea agarra a Luz y empiezan a irse pero ambos conejos agarran a su respectiva pareja y se las llevan a la oficina.

-Tenemos que irnos.- Luz trata de hacerse la fuerte girandole la cara a Bonnie.

Nala solo suspira mirando a los ojos a Toy Bonnie, quien le mira con cara culpable...

...

Que coño, trata de hacerse la víctima, ¿sentirse culpable por tirar al suelo al zorro de un golpe? ¡SE VA A REGODEAR TODA SU PUTA EXISTENCIA DE ESTO!

-¿Porque lo hiciste? Sabes que odio verte pelear... Es un horror verte de esa manera...- Baja la mirada triste.

-Y eso que no les viste peleando... ¡Eso si que fue horroroso!- Se abraza de muevo a Bonnie.

-Ugh... ¡Te insultó! ¿¡Vale?! ¡No voy a permitir que te...!- Nala le calla besándole, quien la corresponde enseguida.

Los otros dos se los quedan mirando, y a los segundos Bonnie agarra la cintura a Luz.- Sabes que quieres... Además, a no ser que ella lo cuente nadie dirá nada.-

-Porque me asustasteis...- Le besa apasionadamente, siendo correspondida.

6:00 AM

A los pocos minutos Nala y Luz se separan, algo rojas.

-B... Bueno...- se aclara la garganta.- Ya nos tenemos que ir.- Se separa de BonBon.

-Si. Si mi prima nos viera aquí nos caería a madrazos... Vámonos Nala.-

-Y seguimos molestas. Así que no os hagáis ilusiones. Hasta nav...- recibe un codazo de Luz.- Hasta después de navidad.- Dicho esto ambas se van ante la mirada frustrada de ambos conejos.

Ya por el medio dia Golden le enseña las tarjetas a Toy Chica, casi amenazándola en que le diga cual es.

-Me dijo que era una con estrellitas...- Golden descarta tres.- Y que había tambien algo de un símbolo en zig-zag.- Descartan cuatro mas.- Y era de color naranja.- Acaban por tener solo una, la que buscaban.

-Nos lo pudiste decir cuando fuimos a buscarla.- Bonnie guarda las demás en su bolsillo.

-Nadie me preguntó.- Luego de apartarse el pelo divamente da media vuelta y vuelve al escenario.

-Voy a darle esto a Marceline.- Antes de poder hacer dos pasos Mangle le aborda.- ¿¡Pero que haces?!-

Pone su mano en el bolsillo sacando las tarjetas.- Ya se las doy yo.~- Dicho esto se sube en el techo y va hasta ella, devolviéndoselas.

-¿¡Que robaron que?! ¿¡Porque lo hicieron?!-

-Tecnicamente su padre nos dio permiso, por lo que solo hemos ido a buscar algo nuestro.-sonríe de manera inocente.

Marcy solo niega con la cabeza.- ¿Debo devolverlas yo verdad?- Mangle asiente.- Si se supone que están molestas conmigo también, dime como lo hago para que me dejen entrar...-

-Diles que sino iremos nosotras y les arrancaremos las tripas.- Endo habla enserio, muy enserio.

-Tampoco eso...- Suspira.- Lo intentaré pero no prometo nada.- Se guarda las tarjetas y se vuelve a trabajar, pero antes las mira.- Vuelvan a sus puesto.- dicho esto se va.

Por la tarde en casa de Nala suena el timbre.

-¡Ya va!-

Ding-Dong

-¡He dicho que ya va!- Abre la puerta.- ¿Que?- Sin duda es bastante borde cuando Nala despierta...

-Hola... Venia a ver que tal estás despues de lo de esta noche... Me lo contaron.-

-Umh... Estoy bien... Nos dieron un susto pero solo fue eso...- Se rasca la cabeza.- Oye... La verdad contigo no tengo nada pero... Las demás están molestas contigo y... No se si deberia dejarte entrar... Carina está dentro y ya sabes como se pone si se enfada...-

-Bueno, la verdad venía a perdirles perdón...- Nala abre los ojos.- Pero necesito pasar...- Sonríe inocente.

-...- La deja entrar.- Bueno vale, pero no me hago responsable de lo que te pase.-

Ella sonríe con algo de nerviosismo y llega al comedor.

-¿¡Que hace esta traidora en mi casa?!-

-Eh, la casa es mía.- Nala se cruza de brazos.

-¡NADA, FUERA SHU! ¡AI JEIT LLU!- la señala despectivamente.

Marcy pone cara de no entender.

-I hate you.- Tan pancha Nala le traduce con cara indiferente.

-Ah...- Marceline se le acerca con cara inocente.- Yo... Vine a pediros perdón...-

Carina la mira algo confusa.- ¿Ah si?- la mira con desconfianza.- ¿Que tramas, Marcy? Sé que cuando quieres eres más pinche inocente que BB pero luego por dentro eres peor que yo con ganas de orgia.-

-¿Que dices? Yo no soy así... Bueno, sólo con Fazbear para evitar que las despidan.-

Ante eso Carina no puede negarse, rodando los ojos.- Ugh, vale, eso no lo puedo negar, pero no significa que te quiera aquí. Ando molesta, punto.- Se gira de manera diva, yéndose a comer.

Nala solo rueda los ojos, acercándose a Marceline.- Ya sabes como es. Vamos sientate, quedate a comer. En el fondo Cari quiere que te quedes.-

-¡Ni una mierda!-

-Bueno... Estoy al 99% segura...- Le sonríe nerviosamente, rascándose la cabeza.

-Em... Tengo que ir un momento al baño... Ahora vuelvo...- Le sonríe igual y se va. Al asegurarse que ninguna de las dos la ven, sube las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido y va al cuarto de Nala, sacando la alfombra de sitio.- Suerte que me dijeron donde las encontraron...- Las deja en su sitio y al girarse suspira, bajando a comer con Nala y Carina.

Mientras, en la pizzería...

-¡No! ¡Ni una mierda! ¡No volveré a sustituirle! ¡Yo me voy con vosotros!- BonBon señala a Toy Chica y Golden, quienes solo le miran de brazos cruzados y con cara indiferente.

-¿Como vas a sustituirle si no va a venir?- La ojiazul se lo queda mirando con cara de "tú eres tonto".

-Los únicos que pueden ir somos nosotros dos. Creeme cuando soy el primero en odiar esto.- Golden solo agarra de nuevo la ropa que se puso y le entrega su sombrero y moño a BB, quien lo guarda en un sitio seguro, dejando que Chica vea donde lo deja.(?)

-Yo no vuelvo a salir.- Bonnie se cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido, sin ver la sonrisa maliciosa de varios de sus... Amigos.

-¡Entonces está decidido!- Va a salir pero Mangle lo agarra antes de que salga.- ¿¡Y ahora qué?!-

Le enseña un bote de maquillaje.- Antes debemos sacarte este sonrojo.- lo tira hacia dentro.

-Venga, hay que quitarte el mariquismo de nuevo.~ Oh bueno, parte de él.- Toy Chica agarra el maquillaje y empieza a ponérselo mientras Mangle lo sujeta para evitar que escape.

-¿De donde has aprendido a maquillar?- Toy Freddy se la queda mirando con extrañez.

-¿Te crees que teniendo a Carina de novia no he aprendido nada de ella?- Ante eso todos se encogen de hombros, dándole la razón.

Luego de acabar con el conejo se retoca un poco ella y se van los tres luego de ponerse la ropa de objetos perdidos.

-Bien. ¿A donde vamos primero?- Toy Chica sujeta un mapa y mirando por donde ir.- ¿Al centro comercial de la otra vez?-

-Ñe, no. Imagínate que nos encontramos con alguna de ellas.- los tres ponen una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Alguna idea?- Golden mira el mapa detras de ella, intentando entender algo.

-Pues...- señala una parte de la cuidad.- Creo que aquí hay otro centro comercial...-

Ambos chicos la miran con una ceja alzada.- ¿Lo crees o lo sabes?-

-¡SI TAN POCO CONFIÁIS EN MI MIRAD EL MAPA VOSOTROS!- Le estampa el mapa en la cara a BonBon, quien se lo habría tirado de vuelta de no ser porque Golden lo agarra.

-A ver...- Señala donde se ubica la pizzería.- Aquí está la pizzería, hemos ido hacia el norte así que estamos aquí.- señala otra zona.- El centro comercial mas cerca es al que fuimos la otra vez. Hay otro yendo al oeste, aunque...- lee en silencio y luego les mira.- Es mas pequeño y está algo mas lejos.-

-¿Y de cuan lejos hablamos?- Toy Chica mira a los lados asegurándose que ninguna cara conocida se acerca. Traduciendo vigila de no ver a las guardias por la calle.

-Y yo que sé. A tanto no llego. La ultima vez tardamos unos diez minutos en llegar. Mas o menos quizás sean quince.-

-Da igual lo que tardemos. Total no nos cansamos. Venga, pongámonos en marcha antes de que nos crucemos con alguna de ellas.- Dicho esto todos se van en dirección donde marca el mapa, llegando al cabo de diversos minutos.

-Veinte. ¡Veinte minutos y tú dijiste quince!- Toy Bonnie ahorcaria a Golden de poder.

-Dije más o menos. Que estés sordo no es mi problema. Venga, vamos a buscar los jodidos adornos y regalos.- Saca una lista.- Necesitamos girlandas, pegatinas, bolas de nieve, un árbol, accesorios para éste, etc.- Y sigue diciendo cosas.

-¿Quien coño escribió la lista?- Toy Bonnie mira mal a la rubia, quien le ignora.

-Yo solo he apuntado lo que todos decían.- Se fija en una tienda.- ¡Ey! Ahí hay un montón de cosas navideñas.- Señala enfrente, ganándose la atención de esos dos.- No sé donde le ves que es mas pequeño. Yo lo veo tan lleno de gente como el otro. O más.- Golden solo la ignora sin querer armar jaleo.

Los tres se dirigen ahí y disimulando su curiosidad por todo, agarran diferentes adornos, en los cuales las girlandas y las bolas navideñas no faltan, sobretodo los adornos de color azul, amarillo y dorado.(?) Al llegar al cajero Toy Bonnie da un pequeño empujón a Toy Chica para que se encargue de pagar.

En el mostrador una abuelita con cara de pocos amigos espera a que se decidan a pagar.- ¿Es todo?-

-S... Si...- Trata de no hablar mucho, mejor evitar problemas innecesarios.

-Son cincuenta con treinta. ¿Pagaran con efectivo o con targeta?-

-Con targeta.- Le da la targeta tal cual.

La abuelita se la queda mirando y le enseña el aparatito para canjear. Los tres, con cara de confusión, se miran entre ellos, sin saber qué hacer.

-Esto va a ser increíble... A ver rubita, pones la targeta aquí y tecleas el numero de la targeta. Dime que como mínimo sabes eso.- Joder con la vieja, de no ser por una patada disimulada de Golden a la rubita no sale viva de ahí.

-¿Te sabes el numero verdad?- BonBon la mira como diciéndole "luego hablamos puta". Viniendo de él no es difícil adivinar que piensa. :'v

-Me dijo uno...- Con algo de rabia y molestia pone la tarjeta donde le dice y teclea el número.

-Marca error.- Suspira.- Es cierto lo que dicen de las rubias...- BonBon le tapa la boca a Toy Chica antes de que grite un "QUE?!" y la destripe.

-Dime el número.- Golden acerca su oido a la ojiazul y ésta se lo dice de mala gana.- Siempre tiene que hacerlo el macho del grupo...- Teclea el número bien y la abuela le devuelve la tarjeta.

-Yo también soy macho, idiota.- Toy Bonnie mira con molestia al oso mientras la abuela abre los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Eres hombre?- Tanto Toy Chica como Golden se descojonan mientras se van de ahí y con Toy Bonnie rojo hasta el endoesqueleto de vergüenza y rabia.

-Incluso las viejas te ven mujer. Acepta que tú y Nala tenéis una relación yuri.-

-Ya lo dije. Hacen mejor yuri que nosotras.-

-Muerete.-

-Estoy muerta.-

-Que te jodan.-

En la pizzería.

-¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA HACÉIS?!- Freddy sujeta por detrás a Toy Freddy mientras Foxy y Mangle traen la ropa y accesorios de Golden.- ¡NO VOY A VESTIRME COMO ESA COSA!- Pese a sus esfuerzos por soltarse, sólo consigue que se le caiga el sombrero, que es recogido por Ballon Boy y éste sale corriendo.- ¡MOCOSO VUELVE AQUÍ! ¡ERES PEOR QUE FREDDY JR. COÑO!-

Freddy lo encara con una mirada que da mucho miedo. Mucho. Pero mucho de verdad. :'v

-Escuchame bien copia falsa, marica y travestido, ayer, POR TU CULPA, tuve que ponerme tu mugrosa ropa. O tú te pones la de Golden, o te despides de tu rostro.- Le da un empujón suficientemente fuerte para empotrarlo contra la pared.- ¿Alguna objeción?-

A punto de contestarle Mangle le pone la mano en el hombro.- No, ya os peleareis luego. Venga, no es tan horrible.- le tira del pelo antes de que le conteste.- Se lo debes. Quieras o no.- Le da el sombrero de Golden.

-¿De donde has sacado eso?- Se la queda mirando mientras agarra el sombrero con... Asquito y repelús.

-Se lo di yo.- Todos se voltean a ver, observando a Chica atándose el pelo en una coleta alta, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.- Puta falda... Es tan puta como su dueña...- Tira de los extremos de la corta falda que lleva, siendo ésta de su versión toy.

Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy caen al suelo del ataque de risa que les entra. Lo que darían para ver la cara de Golden mirando a Chica vestida así.

-¡Dejad de reíros! ¡Al menos yo no lloriqueo como marica por tener que disfrazarme!-

-¡No me extraña! ¡Tu disfraz de puta está muy bien hecho!- Foxy se agarra el estómago de lo que ríe.

-Un respeto pirata de agua dulce.- Esas palabras de Toy Freddy callan al zorro que se gira mirándole con asco.

-¿A quien llamas pirata de agua dulce, marinero de tierra?- Alza su garfio hasta acariciar la punta de éste con un par de dedos.

-Insulta a Chica, pero a Toy Chica la dejas en paz que al igual que tú intenta que esas humanas os perdonen.- Empiezan un duelo de miradas que nadie parece ganar.

-Joder que tensión. Foxy, se nota que no está aquí Gabriela para calmarte. No se si me entiendes.- Mientras Endo y Mangle se ríen, Foxy lucha por no empezar una pelea al escuchar pasos hacía ellos.

Las chicas...

-Que puto aburrimiento.- Gabriela se deja caer en su cama, casi aplastado a Lunnie.- ¡Coño Lunnie! ¡Te dije que no subas a mi cama! Si ni siquiera se como saltas tan arriba con lo enana que eres.- La agarra tratando de luchar por no estornudar y se la da a su prima, yéndose al baño a lavarse las manos.

-Deja a tu otra tía, Lunnie. Ven con la tita que si te quiere.~- Sin permiso Nala toma a Lunnie en brazos unos segundos y luego la deja jugar con Luz.(la coneja)

La castaña latina entra de manera acelerada.- ¡Para mi Lunnie es casi una hija! ¡Casi por ser un conejo, sino la querría como una hija!- Gabriela pone pose de diva ante la mirada indiferente de Nala.- ¡Lunnie is love! ¡Lunnie is life!- Nala la de ignora.- ¡Mamagüewa a mi no me ignores cuando te hablo!-

-¿¡Como me llamaste puta?!- Nala se levanta se golpe.

-¡Es mi puta!- La mirada mortal que le dedica Nala la calla de golpe.

-¿No me oiste? ¡Mamagüewa y sorda encima te tenemos que aguantar el doble!-

Empiezan una pelea como si fueran dos niñas pequeñas.

-Bueno... Al menos ellas se distraen...- Carina las mira con indiferencia, comiendo una manzana.

-Chicas no se peleen...- Nozomi trata de separarlas, siendo encarada por ambas.

-¡Tú callate pasiva!-

***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***

Bueno, hasta que vuelva me despido, pero seguramente seguiré algún que otro día por aquí a ver si se actualiza alguna historia que leo, pero no espereis que vaya muy animada. Sorry enserio...

Cuidaos, y no temáis, volveré. ;)


	3. Regalos para todos

Primero de todo siento muchísimo el retraso de este capítulo porque es un fic de navidad y estamos en JULIO. Pido disculpas pero ahora mismo os cuento uno de los problemas del fic.

Que nadie se alarme, no lo voy a dejar. XD

La cosa es que como es de navidad, el fic por cojones tiene que tener la escena de los regalos, y pues eso, son tantos los personajes y tan variados que no se me ocurren regalos adecuados para todos. Si incluso SoFiLeXa me ayuda y apenas hemos hecho algo. xD. Nah, me ha ayudado bastante, gracias Sofi *corazón.*

Por lo cual hemos hablado y decidimos pediros ayuda. (Que nadie me diga que hablar con los lectores o pedirles cosas está prohibido. Es la única forma de dirigirme a todos de igual a igual sin dejarme a nadie. Así que quien quiera joder con denunciar que se vaya a la mierda un rato. :v)

Queremos pediros que nos dejéis en los comentarios UN regalo por personaje. Desde Nala hasta Freddy y desde Puppet hasta Golden, todos los personajes son aptos para buscarles un regalo. Pero que nadie me venga con regalos para Luz siendo otro conejito porfa xD

Para evitar confusiones, pido que la forma sea ésta.:

Golden: tijeras.(?)

Foxy: papel(?)

Carina: piedra(?)

Y así(?)

Que conste que los regalos que puse son los del juego piedra, papel y tijera no os penseis cosas que no son xD

Quiero advertir de que es probable que NO elijamos ningún regalo por el motivo que sea, o que un regalo nos dé una idea para un regalo similar. En todo caso agradeceremos el esfuerzo y las molestias de quienes quieran ayudarnos. Y que conste que esto NO ES UN CONCURSO. Lo pido porque ya no sé qué hacer para pensar en mas regalos xD así que no habrá mas premio alguno que un agradecimiento en el final del fic.

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos pronto.~

Moe


	4. Caos

3° capitulo

*Escribiendo el fic*

-¿Ya lo terminaste?

-...- Sigue escribiendo.

-¿Chama, me oyes?-

-...- Aprieta con más fuerza la pantalla del móvil.

-Simba, párame bolas.-

-...- Aprieta con más fuerza aún en la pantalla.

-¡CULIÁ TE ESTOY HABLANDO, PRESTA ATENCIÓN A TU ESPOSA COMO LA MARIDA QUE ERES!-

Se levanta de golpe.- ¿¡PERO TE QUIERES CALLAR, COÑO?! ¡NO HAY MANERA DE ESCRIBIR SI ME HABLAS TODO EL PUTO RATO!-

-¡Eso no pasaría si tus ganas de escribir fueran las mismas con las que prestas atención a tus hijas!- Dice de manera sarcástica y señalando en un rincón dos muchachas con cara de que se la suda su conversación.

-¡Primero, habla la que debe terminar también el de Navidad, y segundo, coño, si nunca me dejas verlas y encima yo te pago la manutención.-

-Pues chama, termina el puto episodio para poder señalarte los errores ortográficos.- Sonrie cínica.

-Entonces deja de joder, ostia.-

-Ostia va con h.-

-¡YO NO DIGO OSHTIA!-

Se empieza a reír como foca retrasada.- Me refería a Hostia, delante de la o.-

-Muérete.-

-No podrías vivir sin mis spoiler, mi querida marida.-

Rueda los ojos y sigue escribiendo.

-¿Ya estás?-

-No.-

-¿Terminaste ya?-

-Caaaaasi.-

-¿Acabaste?-

-Si.-

-¿¡De verdad?!-

-No.- Se ríe.

-¡MAMAWEBA!-

-¿¡QUÉ ME LLAMASTE, CONCHUDA?!-

-¡TE LLAMO COMO ME DA LA REVERENDA GANA!-

-¡VETE AL CUERNO!-

-¡EL CUERNO TE LO VOT A METER YO CON ESTEFY SI NO TERMINAS EL PUTO CAPÍTULO!-

-¡BUENO, YA!- Corrige a toda velocidad los errores que ve, lo imprime y se lo estampa en la cara.- ¡TOMA TU PUTO EPISODIO!-

Lo coge con sonrisa satisfactoria.- Y no te olvides de poner que la mitad de las ideas y frases son mías y que esas pendejas son de mi propiedad.~-

()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()

-...- Se sonríen

-...- Pasito pa' lante'.

-...- Pasito pa' tras'.

Luz corta el silencio.- Corred.- Dicho esto Nala y Gabriela salen corriendo perseguidas por Nozomi que lleva una silla entre las manos.

Carina y Luz se quedan descojonandose en su sitio mientras esas tres gritan y corren por toda la casa.

Con Golden y los otros dos.

-Debemos darnos prisa. No debe quedar mucho para que se den cuenta de que no estamos en la pizzería.- Golden lleva una caja de todo tipo de accesorios navideños junto a BonBon, mientras Toy Chica lee la lista.

-Falta aun el árbol... ¿Donde sacamos un jodido árbol navideño?- sin despegar la vista del papel sigue andando, chocando con el conejo cuando éste se detiene abruptamente.- ¡SERÁS ANORMAL!-

-¡Eras tú quien no miraba por donde iba!- Como puede señala una gran tienda.- Ahí venden árboles.-

-... Esos son de plástico.-

-¿Y?- Ambos se la quedan mirando.

-¡COMO LES TRAIGAMOS UN ÁRBOL DE PLASTICO ESAS NIÑATAS NOS VAN A COMER VIVOS A GRITOS!- golden le da su caja al conejo y le tapa la boca a la rubia, con cara no muy feliz.

-Cierra tu jodida boca y deja de gritar. Estás atrayendo las miradas de todo el mundo.- La suelta.- Iremos a por el árbol otro día. Volvamos. Ya.- cuando a Toy Bonnie le va a caer la segunda caja él la agarra y sigue andando sin esperarles. BonBon sólo se lo queda mirando molesto unos segundos y luego le sigue, agarrando del pelo a la otra para que no de más problemas.

A los segundos Toy Chica se suelta y ve una tienda que le llama la atención.- Id tirando.- Pone la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de Golden. Mientras el dorado le insulta por lo bajo agarra la billetera con la tarjeta y se va en dirección a dicha tienda.

-¿A donde va ahora?- Ambos se miran fastidiados y con un pelin de curiosidad.

A los pocos minutos sale de la tienda y como si nada se les acerca, con aires de diva.- Dije que fuerais tirando.-

Toy Bonnie, sentado en un banco se levanta con cara amargada.- Y lo íbamos a hacer. Pero conociéndote te perderías y luego nos tocaría tener que buscarte como si fueras una enana mocosa.- Toy Chica le saca la lengua, gesto que él ignora.

-Dejad de hacer y decir chorradas. Vámonos de una vez. Y ya nos explicaras porque coño nos has hecho perder el tiempo.- Con tono amenazante le da una ultima mirada, yéndose del centro comercial de una vez.

Mientras en la pizzería.

-¡GOLDENGOLDENGOLDENGOLDENGOLDENGOLDENGOLDEN!- Todos los niños e incluso adolescentes que hay en la pizzería gritan el nombre de quien está en el escenario cantando como un dios según las adolescentes.(?) Bueno, el "supuesto" nombre de quien canta. Mientras Toy Freddy lucha, lucha pero luchando de verdad consigo mismo por no saltar del escenario y matarlos a todos, los además están detrás del escenario con diversas acciones. Unos descojonandose, otros con la boca abierta y otros deseando tener una cámara para inmortilizar el momento. Parece que el disfraz del oso funcionó. No sé, creo ver.(?)

-Y eso que creía que el vestido de Chica era imposible de superar cuando esa panda de humanos aprovechaban cada dos por tres para tocarle el culo.- Bonnie se agarra el estomago de la risa.

El comentario le sienta mal a la rubia old (¿que es lo que no le sienta mal a ella?(?)) pero es que el espectáculo de delante de sus ojos es demasiado gracioso como para molestarse... :'v

Finalmente los tres animatronics que se fueron regresan a la pizzería, dejando todo en un armario de Part's and Service. Escuchando el jaleo se dirigen al escenario quedándose Golden muerto al ver a ese idiota toy en el escenario haciéndose pasar por él. Desaparece y aparece al lado de la caja de la luz, cortándola.

Todos sueltan un gran oooooh cuando eso ocurre, y cuando un empleado enciende de nuevo la luz deciden terminar el espectáculo a lo que Toy Freddy da las gracias por dentro de que esa pesadilla termine.

-¡Por fin...!- Se quita la ropa y se pone la suya, asqueado de todo lo que sufrió en ese escenario.

BonBon se le acerca riendo.- ¿Ya no dices lo mismo de ayer verdad?- aunque recibe una colleja de su parte, eso no quita el hecho de que siga descojonandose.

-¿Que puñetas hacías en el escenario?- Golden se acerca poco amistoso, que ese espectáculo fuera hecho por ese maricón y que todo el mundo pensara que era cosa suya le hacia hervir por dentro. Y no de amor presisamente.

-Hizo lo que todos le obligamos.- al girarse abre los ojos con incredulidad, viendo a SU NOVIA vestida como Toy Chica, quedándose sin saber que hacer. Las opciones son reír, llorar o violarla. (A través de los reviews poned #reir/llorar/violar a lo que os habría gustado que hiciera.(?) ) Pero decide, sabiendo que sino le dejaría en sequía un tiempo, simplemente sonreír levemente divertido.

-Ni se te ocurre decir nada.-

-No he dicho nada.-

Puppet se pone al lado del dorado.- Tampoco hace falta decir nada.- y con una risotada desaparece tal cual apareció.

-Voy a quitarme esta mierd...- Toy Chica se sube a su espalda tirándole de los pelos.

-¡Devuelveme mi ropa, me la vas a agrandar gorda!- sale volando contra el suelo de unos rápidos movimientos de su Old.

-¡Ambas tenemos la misma talla Y NO TE PREOCUPES QUE ESTA ROPA LA QUEMO!- Y dicho esto se va escuchando las risas de los demás.

BonBon agarra del pelo a la toy y la levanta.- Siempre tienes que montar el numerito...- recibe una patada que le habría quitado el aire de poder respirar.- Puta.-

-Maricona.-

-¿De donde sacaste esto?-

-De Nala. Cosas catalanas* según ella.-

Mientras las humanas hacen cosas de humanas, teóricamente deberían, al menos por una vez.(?)

Gabriela esta dentro de una tienda de musica, buscando algo que comprar, sin decidirse si seguir buscando o irse directamente.

-¿Que haces aquí?- el grito que debe aguantar Nozomi casi la deja sorda.

-¿¡QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?! ¡Me van a matar a sustos un día de estos!- y monta una escena de las suyas, como de costumbre.

-Relaja la raja, te vi entrar y me preguntaba porque entrarias a una tienda de musica si tu novio es un pirata tsundere malhumorado.- se acerca muchísimo a su cara.- ¿No pensabas comprar un regalo para él, verdad?-

-¿Que?- le aparta la cara poniendo si mano en ella.- ¡Pues claro que si! Es solo... Em... Que tengo cuñados.- se gira de brazos cruzados haciéndose la interesante.

-¿Cuñados? Querrás decir cuñado, que es Bonnie. A no ser que te refieras a...- sonríe malévolamente mientras Gabriela pone cara de terror.- ¿Le vas a comprar un regalo al conejo que dices que te importa menos que Ballon Boy, a que si?~- su sonrisa consigue que la piel morena en la cara de la castaña se sonroje un poco, mientras ella tartamudea excusas baratas no, lo siguiente.

-¿Y que le vas a comprar?- Nala ignora el grito del susto de su "gemela" venezolana, poniendo cara de "grita, que fingiré ser sorda".- Lo digo porque yo también quiero comprarle algo y ta nos oarevemls en aspecto, no quiero que nuestros regalos también.- se cruza de brazos.

-Lo que le vaya a comprar a tu novio es asunto mio, un novio no es un objeto que solo tu puedes tocar.- y sin mas pone una de sus típicas poses divas que a Nala tanto le molestan.

-Verdad, pero teniendo en cuenta que el otro día me subí a la espalda de Foxy para arreglar la cámara de Pirate Cove y montaste la del siglo, creo que tengo derecho a exigirte que me digas cual regalo le vas a dar.- y así Nozomi se aguanta la risa a la vez que poniéndose al lado de la española.

-En eso tiene razón...- choca la mano con Nala, sonriendo ambas.

-No voy a dejarme provocar por ustedes, les recuerdo que hace un año se odiaban.-

-Al igual que te odiaba a ti y tu a mi. Y mira, ahora le vas a comprar un regalo a mi novio.-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-¿Gaby?-

-...-

-¿Hola?-

-...-

-¡HAZ EL PUTO FAVOR DE NO IGNORARME!-

Sonríe burlona-¿Ves como me amas?-

Y Nozomi debe sujetar a Nala para evitar que le de una ostia a Gabriela.

-Ya di que coño le vas a regalar al marica.- Nala se la queda mirando molesta y ella sonríe nerviosa.- Ups... La costumbre.-

-...- Nala decide simplemente suspirar.- Venga dime que le vas a comprar ya.-

Gabriela, ya harta del juego señala a un lado de la tienda, en concreto uno de los muchos artículos que hay.

-Venga ya se lo iba a comprar yo.-

-Pues te chinchas se lo voy a comprar yo como la buena cuñada que soy.- sonríe divamengte poniéndose las manos en la cadera.

-¿Y Bonnie?- no recibe respuesta.- Ni te acordabas del papá de tu Lunnie.-

Nala solo rueda los ojos, teniendo una idea.- ¿Y si le compras tu eso a Toy Bonnie y yo a Bonnie? Y que ambos regalos sean de las dos, así quedaremos bien.- Gabriela agarra sus manos y las agita felizmente.-¡Que buena idea, te amoh!- la abraza sacándole casi los pulmones y luego le agarra la tarjeta.- Te la devuelvo en unas horas.- compra lo que debe y se va.

-... Es la única tarjeta que llevaba encima...- Mira a Nozomi.

-No te presto nada que solo llevo lo justo para Freddy.-

-¿Y que le vas a comprar?-

-... Es una sorpresa.(?)- se gira tratando de disimular tu nerviosismo.

-Traduciendo, que no lo sabes.

Mientras los animatronics, están en Part's and Service, por lo que parece hablando de algo importante.

-No pienso regalarle nada a ese engendro.- Antes de poder responder al oso, Mangle agarra a BonBon y le tapa la boca.

-Tienes que hacerlo. Regalarle algo a Nozomi es algo mas que obvio, tenéis que regalar algo también a las demás, e incluso entre vosotros, de eso trata la navidad.- Sinceramente le gusta poco pronunciar esas palabras, pero sabe que las chicas, muy probablemente piensen así, y si quieren su perdón es mejor currárselo.

-Prefiero regalarle nada a nadie.-

-En tu lenguaje eso significa que prefieres a Gabriela antes que a Nala.- Golden sonríe de lado, viendo la enanisima mueca de él, afirmándole sin querer de que tiene razón.

-En cuanto se le pase la rabieta, amará cualquier regalo de quien sea.- Foxy resopla molesto.

-¿Y porque tengo que regalarle algo a las niñatas? Como mucho yo le compro algo a Mangle y a Nala.- Endo y Marceline fulminan con la mirada a Toy Freddy, odiándole por dentro.

-No seas así, tampoco cuesta tanto contentar a las demás.- Chica habla recostada en la silla y da un bocado a su trozo de pizza, un tanto indiferente.

-Por cierto ¿A Nala que coño se le puede regalar? De Luz y las demás me hago una idea pero de ella no se me ocurre nada.- Bonnie baja la morada pensativo, alzando una ceja para escuchar a los demás.

-Comprale cualquier cosa de Pokemon junto a una consola de las nuevas y te ganas su corazón de por vida.- Mangle asiente ante sus propias palabras, riendo.

-Yo no quiero ganarme su coraz...- Toy Chica le calla.

-Tu el sarcasmo como que te lo dejaste en la tumba.- sus miradas desafiantes se encuentran en un duelo que por alguna razón a todos les recuerda a alguien.

A las once, casi llegando a las doce todos están sentados en las sillas o mesas, en el caso de Mangle en ambas cosas a la vez,(?) esperando la humana que los va a acompañar esta noche, haciendo sus apuestas.

-Yo digo que Gabriela, no aguanta tanto sin verme.- Foxy se mira el garfio con aire de interesante.

-Pfff... Nala fue la primera y luego Luz, de seguro a Nala le encasquetaron el primer día, y a Luz seguro que quería ver a Bonnie sin que las demás lo notaran y simplemente se dejó mandar por Gabriela, fingiendo que no quería ir para que su prima presisamente la obligara. Si nos basamos en la teoría de Luz y que quedan Nozomi, Carina y Gabriela, de seguro hoy vendrá la lanza sillas porque la van a obligar.- Y Chica se gana miradas de incredulidad de todos.

-Se nota que las echas de menos.- La ostia que le mete casi le saca las orejas.- ¡Sabes que tengo razón!- Y otra ostia.(?)

-Yo quiero que venga Carina, le debo un par de palabras.- La rubia toy araña la mesa molesta, recordando sus palabras de hace tres noches.

00:00 AM

Escuchan la puerta abrirse, viendo entrar a Nozomi, pegada a su móvil mientras anda hacia la oficina, nadie sabiendo como es capaz de esquivar las sillas y mesas sin despegar la vista del teléfono móvil, cerrando las puertas tras de si y sentándose dándoles la espalda.

-Bueno, como siempre tuve razón.- Se mira las uñas contenta, yéndose luego a la cocina. No va a perder el tiempo intentando hablar con la yandere. Para eso esta Freddy.

Mangle mira por la ventana de la oficina.- ¿Traiste la cosa que lanza chispas?-

Nozomi, sin quitar la mirada del móvil, coge la mochila y la abre, enseñando el aparatito que tanto odian todos.

Freddy pone una mueca que nadie sabe descifrar de si es frustración o rabia, quizás un poco de ambos.

-¿Me abrirás?-

-No.- Ni le mira ni quiere hacerlo.

-Púdrete.- se va tal cual.

-¿Eso en su idioma que debe significar?- Bonnie se pone dos dedos en la barbilla, pensativo ante la pregunta de BB.

01:00 AM

Todo tranquilo en la oficina, Nozomi pasa olímpicamente de todos, dando respuestas cortas y secas, poniendo a más de uno de bastante mal humor.

-Abre.-

-No.-

-Abre dije.-

-Me oíste.-

-Que me abras ya.-

-No me da la gana.-

-¡Me da igual lo que te dé la gana, ábreme inmediatamente.-

-Entra y obligame.(?)-

Chica golpea la puerta con tremenda furia, mientras Nozomi sigue en su teléfono, chateando con vete saber quien, cosa que sin darse cuenta pone celoso al oso old, aunque obviamente él lo niega y lo disimula, pero claro, todo el mundo se da cuenta aunque lo siga negando.

-Te dije que se vengaría de ti.- Le da tal ostia que lo empotra contra la pared, que por recibir un segundo golpe pierde el sentido un momento, suficiente para caerse de culo, ganándose la risa de sus compañeros.

02:00 AM

-No vas a intentar hablar con ella?-Mangle se acerca a Toy Freddy mientras éste lava su sombrero luego de que Toy Chica le lanzara una pizza en la cara por llamarla puta pato.

-¿Porque debería? Sabes que sólo me importa Nala de todas ellas.- habla en un tono algo molesto, cabreado por lo de toy chica.

-Venga, por más rabia que nos dé todos sabemos que si somos capaces de soportarlas es porque muy en el fondo nos importan aunque sea un poco.- Le pone la mano en el hombro, a lo que él se gira y la aparta bruscamente.

-¡De esta ésta puta pizzería sólo me importas tú y Nala así que deja de delirar y decir chorradas!- Baja la mirada y cierra sus manos formando puños.- Tuvimos que quedarnos allí y no regresar nunca.- y dicho esto se va a pasos veloces y muy enfadado, casi pegándole un grito a BonBon cuando llega y lo ve de esa forma.

-¿Que le pasa ahora?- no recibe respuesta y al voltear para mirarla la ve con las orejas gachas y una mirada cabizbaja llena de rabia y frustración. Al verla así un semblante mas frío y serio se cirne en su rostro.- ¿Que te dijo?-

-A ti no te importa.-

Endo levanta la cabeza furiosa. -Dijo que nunca debimos volver. ¡Pero si eso es lo único que...!- Mangle la calla.

-¡Endo cierra la puta boca!- Se va a la Pirate Cove.

BonBon solo niega con la cabeza.- Idiotas.- coge su guitarra y la afina, yéndose.

03:00 AM

-Ábreme.-

-No.-

-Nozomi no estoy jugando.-

-Amargao.- le enseña el dedo del medio sin quitar la vista de su móvil.

-La tía se va a quedar ciega, aun no la he visto parpadear.- Bonnie observa a la albina algo sorprendido.

-Gracias.- el sarcasmo es más que obvio, no hace falta decir más.(?)

-Volviendo al tema que me importa, ábreme de una puta vez.-

-Follate a Foxy.-

Digamos que la discusión no va a más porque las risas de Bonnie y Chica impiden al oso hablar sin tener ganas de enterrarlos en un volcán. Si, lo digo literal. Entended el significado. xD

Y bueno, siguen así un buen rato, hasta acabar con la paciencia de Nozomi, la cual abre las puertas y les lanza la silla del guardia, teniendo suerte y dándole al pobre Bonnie, quien estaba ocupado riendo.

-¡Yo no te hice nada!- La albina camina ignorandolos a todos hasta llegar al comedor.

04:00 AM

-¡VUELVAN A PEDIRME QUE SALGA DE LA PUTA OFICINA SI TIENEN HUEVOS!- Y de costumbre lanza una silla que los demás esquivan o agarran al vuelo la silla impediendo que se rompa.

-¡Tuvisteis que provocarla! ¡No podiais dejarla tranquilita para que no se pusiera a lanzar sillas, como siempre!- Da un salto agarrando su guitarra y escondiéndose detrás del escenario después de que Nozomi casi le dé con una silla.

-¡Mira imbécil e inútil de mierda, a mi no me vas a de decir que hago o dejo de hacer!- Golden lo sujeta del pelo impidiendo al zorro llegar al conejo de mejillas sonrojadas. Aunque se suelta enseguida de él encarnándolo.- ¿Que te crees que estás haciendo?-

-No pudiste contra el marica, ni lo intentes conmigo.- Desaparece antes de que le incruste el garfio en la cara.

05:00 AM

Nozomi vuelve a estar en la oficina, sentada en la silla y dándoles la espalda con las puertas cerradas, concentrada en su móvil.

Mientras en el comedor algunos están recogiendo el estropicio, gruñendo por lo bajo o insultando a los humanos en general.

-Puta navidad, puta fiesta, puta niñata, puta humanidad.- Y así va diciendo Toy Chica mientras trata de arreglar junto a Toy Freddy una silla la cual ha perdido alguna que otra pata.

La luz se apaga.

Todos se quedan en silencio mirando por donde está la oficina, temiendo que aparezca Nozomi con el endemoniado aparato. Algunos van a ver donde está Nozomi, encontrándola en el mismo sitio con su móvil, sin despejar la mirada de la pantalla.

Freddy se acerca para arrebatarle el dichoso teléfono, pero en cuanto está lo suficientemente cerca, la albina saca el aparato eléctrico y lo achicharra, el poner oso se cae al suelo con cara de dolor para gusto de Toy Freddy y Golden... Y todo en general.(?)

Levanta la mirada temblando por el dolor y mirándola muy mal.- Te... Odio.-

-Yo también te quiero.- Neutral sigue a lo suyo, sin prestarle atención a nadie. Que tampoco es que nadie se acerque sabiendo que los puede electrocutar.

En cuanto suenan las seis Nozomi se levanta y tal cual llegó, tal cual se va.

-Una noche tranquila, comparándola con las otras dos, obviamente.- algún que otro le mira alzando una ceja.- Decidme que no es verdad.- Ballon Boy sonríe inocente, aunque lo dice para molestar.

-Empiezas a parecerte al títere.- Y cada uno se van a sus puestos.

Al cabo de unas horas, Nala va a despertar a Carina.

-Despieeeeerta.- la zarandea un poco y recibe un gemido junto a un gruñido.- Veeeeeeeenga.- bostezan ambas, la verdad el cambio de horarios de pasar las noches despiertas por los animatronics, a pasar por dormir toda la noche su cuerpo tarda en asimilarlo, teniendo mucho mas sueño de lo normal.- Venga coño.-

-No...- se tapa con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

Al cabo de varios segundos y diversos bostezos, Nala acaba por acostarse a su lado y se quedan totalmente dormidas. Ni siquiera se enteran de que alguien abre la puerta.

¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAAAAAAN y aparece el Hombre Morado con un cuchillo enorme y afilado!

...

...

...

...

...

No, es broma. XD

-¡Las sexy primas ya están aqui!~- reciben en respuesta los ladridos de los perros, que se le acercan con la lengua fuera de la felicidad. Al ver eso Gabriela se esconde tras su prima para evitar que le salten encima. Luz cierra los ojos con fuerza esperando los lametones pero en vez de eso todos se quedan mirando la cesta que lleva, la de los conejitos.

-No.- Los perros bajan las orejas y lamiran tristones.- Que no.- Desisten y se van por ahí. Ambas suspiran y suben las escaleras.

-Hooolaaa.~- No reciben respuesta, se miran entre ellas con cara de ya saber qué pasa.

-¿Que te apuestas que están durmiendo juntas?-

-Voy a pensar que mi cuñada es Nala y no Toy Chica.- entran en en cuarto de la pelinegra y se las encuentran dormidas.- No tienen remedio.-

Tiran de las sabanas dejándolas sin nada qué taparse, despertándose ambas y gruñendo de sueño.

-Ay tengo frío...- tiemblan un poco, abrazándose a sí mismas.

-Si no durmieran tan ligeras no pasarían tanto frío, pinche cachaperas. Venga, levantense y hagan algo útil, como hacerme el desayuno.- Agarra el brazo de Carina y tira de ella tratando de despertarla otra vez.

-¿Ligera yo? Ligera ella, que duerme con ropa que no tapa un coño, yo llevo uno normalito para ésta época del año.- Se va a duchar.- De paso dad de comer a los perros.- Y se encierra en el baño.

Luz mira a Gabriela y luego a los perros.- ¿Me toca a mi verdad?- Gabriela asiente diva y tira a Carina al suelo.- ¡DESPIERTA CONCHA TU MADRE!-

Carina se levanta de golpe y le tira la almohada en la cara.- ¡Ey, estaba durmiendo!-

-Ve a hacerme el desayuno, cachapera.-

-¿Aun no has desayunado?-

-Si, pero sabiendo las cosas ricas y caras que tenéis, como buena amiga debo arruinaros a comida.- se sacude el pelo de manera diva y se va a la cocina.

Mientras Nala acaba de ducharse y le deja el baño a Carina, Luz busca por todos lados.

-¿Luz? ¿Luz? Sobrinita mía, ¿donde estás?- sale de dentro de un armario y se levanta molesta.- ¡Vale! ¡Nala a ver si pones a dormir a tu conejita en un lugar visible!-

Desde su cuarto le grita de vuelta.- ¡Te la llevaste tú un par de días, ¿lo olvidaste?!-

Gabriela y Luz se miran casi asustadas.

Nala al no recibir respuesta baja casi comiéndose la escalera.- ¿¡LA OLVIDASTEIS?!- Aparece BonBon jugando con la pequeña Luz.- Ay que ricura.~- (os podéis imaginar la pareja real haciendo lo mismo, es navidad, os doy ese presente.(?))

-Me inquieta el hecho de que se lleve tan bien con BonBon, de verdad.- Gabriela los mira como medio traumada, mientras la Luz humana los toma a ambos y los deja en la cestita con los demás conejitos.

Ya cuando Nozomi llega, se ponen todas a comer el desayuno, Carina y Luz peleándose por la mantequilla aunque obvio la consigue Carina, duh.

Luz se queda en su sitio de morros hasta que Nala le ofrece los cereales que tanto le gustan.

-¿Como fueron los animatronics? Se destrozaron la cara o algo?- Nala trata de apartar a Fox que casi se sube a la mesa.

Nozomi solo se encoge de hombros algo soñolienta.- Le metí un calambrazo a Freddy. Se me puso gallito.-

-¿A que tiene su chispa hacerlo? ¿Pillasteis el chiste?- Nala mira a las demás y Gabriela le acaricia la cabeza como perro, y Nala aparta de un golpe.- Solo quise ser graciosa.-

-Solo lo logras cuando te metes con los toys.- Responden a la vez sonriendo de lado.

-Bueno bueno, debemos comprar todos los regalos. En cuanto acabemos de comer nos vamos de compras.-

-Yo paso, tengo sueño. Solo vengo aquí porque así no gasto en comida.- La peli blanca da un bostezo y luego sigue comiendo.

-Mira la lista, pues te apañas para comprar los regalos.- Se la quedan mirando.- Una contra cuatro, ¿verdad?- las mira fastidiada como asienten triunfantes.

-A veces os sigo odiando...- Coge una pajita y hace burbujas en la leche.

Gabriela rie sintiendose alagada.- Nala, ya que tú eres la millonaria, deberías incentivarnos con algo. Si nos prometes un helado para cada una, no nos quejamos en todo el camino. Pero cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, no prometo nada.-

Nala la mira con cara de "tu estas mal?"- ¿Helado en invierno? Bah, si queréis hipotermia, para eso salís sin chaqueta.-

Luz sonrie como una niña pequeña.- Es que son ricos.-

-¿Y si os compro de dos bolas ¿No jodéis en todo el día?-

Todas se quedan en silencio.

Gabriela se empieza a reír un poco.- Sí, pero que no sean chiquitas como las de tu novio.-

Carina ríe después de ella.- A mí me gustan las bolas bien grandes. Espero que hayas traído dinero suficiente.-

Nozomi se aguanta la risa como puede.- Venga chicas, no le hagan bullying que seguro ella no sabe de bolas grandes.-

Y finalmente Luz explota de risa.- ¡BOLAS!- Se agarra el estómago sin parar de reír.

Nala las mira sin picarse ni un poquito, removiendo un poco la leche con la pajita.- Entonces mejor de una porque sino no os las terminareis.- Las mira sonriendo un poco de lado y alzando sus cejas un par de veces.-

Las chicas vuelven a callar unos segundos y luego vuelven a reír.

-Nala sólo ha visto las bolas de Toy Bonnie, como no puede comparar, para ella son enormes.(?) Quien debería comprobar eso soy yo, ya que vi las bolas de tu novio.- Carina se mira las uñas con aire inteligente.

Nala se levanta, histérica.- ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD LE VISTE EN GALLUMBOS!- La señala acusatoriamente.

Ahora sí que todas se ríen como focas retrasadas, obviamente sin contar con Nala.

-Bueno, ya. Vamos a por la comida que quedan dos días y luego no nos quedará nada y lo que habrá será el triple de caro.- Nala se levanta.

-¿No lo es ya?- Pregunta Luz inocente, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Si. Pero me refiero el triple de caro que siendo el triple de caro, ¿lo pillas?- Luz se la queda mirando.- Interpretaré eso como un no.-

Nozomi se levanta limpiandose un poco los labios con un trapo luego de comer.- Bueno chicas, yo ya me voy que tengo sueño.-

-Ah, no. Tú te vienes con nosotras.-

-Ni pagándome. Estoy mamada, tengo sueño.-

-Tú te vienes como me llamo Carina.-

-No.-

-Si.-

-No.-

Cuando llegan al centro comercial están todas en la paradita de helados, Nozomi con cara de mucho pero que mucho sueño.

-¿De qué los queréis?- Nala abre la carrera mirándolas.

-Yo de chocolate.- Luz levanta la mano haciendo saltitos y poniendo carita moe hasta que su prima la golpea mandándola a madurar y luego es ella la que empieza a dar saltitos de felicidad.

-¡Yo de torta suiza!-

-¿Torta qué?- Nala la mira con cara de no entender.

-¿¡Que clase de país es España que no conoces tal delicia?!- Gabriela empieza a actuar melodramática, sacándose un pañuelo de la nada y mocándose tristemente.(?)

-Estoy segura de que hay en España. O yo nunca lo he encontrado en ninguna tienda de causalidad, sí lo hice y no me acuerdo o en España tenga otro nombre.- Se encoge de brazos tal cual.

-A mi me gusta más el de nuez.- Nozomi alza la mano medio dormida.

-Joder, ya que os doy de dos bolas elegid dos sabores.- incluso el tendero se aguanta la risa al oirla.- Que sí, vale, que no estamos en España, lo sé.- Hincha los mofletes algo avergonzada.

Carina, luego de reírse un rato se apoya en Nala sonriendo como suele sonríe ella.(?)- Entonces yo elijo de cereza y pistacho.- Todas la miran y ponen cara rara.- ¿Qué? La cereza es una de las frutas pasionales.~ Y el pistacho es SAGRADO pa' mi.- se da un golpe en el pecho con orgullo.

Nala rueda los ojos.- Ya le han pedido los sabores.- Mira al tendero.- Yo de avellana y melón.-

-Y encima me miras raro a mi por elegir cereza y pistacho.- Carina no le da un guantazo porque sabe que se lo devolvería.

-Y encima me miras raro a mi por elegir cereza y pistacho.- Carina no le da un guantazo porque sabe que se lo devolvería.

Ya en el centro comercial, todas andan por los pasillos buscando los productos para la comida, siendo Nozomi quien lleva el carrito apoyándose en él del sueño, mientras le da la mano a Gabriela quien no despega la vista de la lista y se metería un coñazo de no ir guiándola y agarrándola con la manita.

-Faltan los huevos.- Carina agarra dos docenas. -Ahora harina.- Nala y Luz llegan con cinco quilos de harina cada una en paquetitos de un Kg.- Ahora aceite de soja, de oliva y de girasol.- Luz los trae todos.- Leche, yogures naturales sin azúcar y queso tierno.- Carina lo agarra y lo deja en el carrito.- Ahora...- todas la callan.

-¡Ve a buscar algo tú!- Gabriela pone un puchero, poniendo voz de niña pequeña.

-Me voy a perder. Y alguien debe ir guiando los productos para no dejarnos nada. Que si no lo hago así todas agarraran lo mismo y faltaran cosas.- Después de meditarlo unos segundos, todas suspiran dándole la razón y siguen como antes.

()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()***()()()

Siento muchísimo haber estado tanto tiempo inactiva, tuve problemas personales, mucha falta de inspiración y hace menos de una semana el móvil, o mejor dicho la aplicación, se le dio por BORRAR TODOS los fics que tenía dentro, eso sí, todo lo que tengo de Sofilexa y documentos inútiles no, sólo mis tres fics: Éste, Desechados y Yo No Sigo Las Normas.

Por suerte Sofilexa tiene todos los fics guardados en los mensajes que le enviaba por Facebook, y sólo tiene que buscar los nuevos capítulos que iba a presentar, el que más rabia me da es el de YNSLN que me quedaban solo varias escenario por terminar, estando ya a las 5:00 AM... Y éste también estaba a punto de subirlo, así que mientras acabamos de arreglar el lío que tenemos, disfrutad de este episodio, que además debería ser más largo, ero no sabia donde terminar para dejar con ganas.(?)

Un saludo, cuidaos y, espero, hasta pronto. *corazón. *


End file.
